


Four Worlds

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Fan Characters, Forbidden Love, King Mephiles, Magic, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Shaodw, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Sonette, all from different worlds and live different lives, all trying to survive in a dangerous world full of magic and chaos. One day, the four meet under strange condition and things get worse from there. Who are these four hedgehogs and what do they all have in common?





	1. The Four Hedgehogs

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow: 25  
> Sonic and Sonette: 24  
> Silver: 23

Shadow the Hedgehog wakes up to loud knocking. Shadow sighs as he sits up and rubs his neck.

“Enter!” Shadow calls.

The door opens, and Mephiles the Hedgehog walks in with Charmy Bee.

“Morning son.” Mephiles greets.

“Father.” Shadow whispers as Charmy flies over.

“Breakfast is on the way, sire.” Charmy tells Shadow.

Shadow sighs as he got up.

“You have a big day today.” Mephiles tells him.

Shadow shakes his head, walking behind the screen with Charmy.

“I know father.” Shadow says.

“Good. Everything needs to be ready for when Princess Adrienne visits in a week.” Mephiles tells him.

Shadow shivers, he hates Adrienne. Charmy helps Shadow change.

“I know father, but you also know how I feel about Adrienne.” Shadow tells him.

“This marriage is very important. Adrienne is the third child to King Edward who, shall I remind you, we were once at war with, this alliance will end that. This marriage will make this bound stronger.” Mephiles explains.

“Marriage will not. Words are stronger than a wedding which I want no part in.” Shadow tells his father.

Mephiles sighs.

“Shadow, my only son, please, do this for me.” Mephiles pleads.

Shadow sighs.

“Father.” Shadow whispers.

Shadow walks out, dressed, and sighs.

“I can’t promise anything.” Shadow whispers.

Then Teagan Fox walks in, carrying a tray.

“Breakfast, sire.” Teagan says, sitting the tray on the table.

“I will leave you to it.” Mephiles says, walking out.

Charmy flies off, closing the door behind him and Teagan bows.

“We’re alone Teagan.” Shadow reminds her, walking over.

Teagan nods.

“R-right.” Teagan whispers.

Shadow pulls Teagan into a kiss and Teagan goes red.

“What will you do about the wedding?” Teagan asks.

“I don’t know, but it won’t happen.” Shadow replies. “I will do whatever it takes to make sure. And when I’m king, the only one I will marry, is you.” Shadow explains.

Teagan looks away.

“My beautiful fox.” Shadow adds.

“I hate it when you call me that.” Teagan tells him.

“I know.” Shadow admits.

“If the king finds out about this, I will be killed.” Teagan whispers, looking up at him. “And if he finds out about my magic, he will kill me on the spot.” Teagan adds.

“He won’t, I will protect you. I have since we were kids.” Shadow assures her.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Your breakfast is getting cold.” Teagan tells him.

Shadow chuckles as he sits down, then starts eating.

“Don’t forget to drop by and get your new sword. I believe Silver has been working hard making it for you.” Teagan reminds Shadow.

Shadow nods.

“I remember.” Shadow says.

“I’ll see you around.” Teagan says, heading off.

Shadow sighs, he has a lot of work to do.

~XxXxXx~

Silver the Hedgehog was working on the finish touch of Shadow’s sword. It was the first task to do solo and for Prince Shadow, it was an honour.

“How is it going son?” Storm the Albatross asks, walking over.

“Done, I hope.” Silver replies.

“May I?” Storm asks, holding his hand out.

Silver hands it over and Storm scans the sword.

“It’s beautiful, the blade it perfect and straight, the edge is sharp, and the metal is strong.” Storm lists. “It has a long handle, with a simple spiral design and yet, well crafted.” Storm adds.

“It is what he wanted, simple sword with a long handle.” Silver points out.

“Yes, and it is important we always listen to what the buyer wants.” Storm tells him, holding it out.

Silver takes it, sliding it into its scabbard, a dark leather, and sighs.

“You did well son.” Storm tells him.

“Thanks father.” Silver whispers.

“Come on, Prince Shadow should be here soon.” Storm says, walking off.

Silver sighs.

‘What if he hates it?’ Silver thinks, following Storm.

He watch as he father starts working. Silver clings to the sword. Then Shadow walks in and Silver takes a deep breath.

“Prince Shadow.” Storm greets.

“Is it done?” Shadow asks, walking to Silver.

Silver holds the sword up. Shadow chuckles, taking it and pulls the sword out. Silver walks to the side and Shadow holds the sword out.

“And?” Silver asks.

“Looks amazing Silver.” Shadow admits.

Silver chuckles.

“Relax more, you are very talented.” Shadow tells him.

“Th-thank you sire.” Silver says.

Shadow puts the sword away.

“Thank you Silver, I know I put it in on such short notice and asked for it to be done in such a small window.” Shadow says.

“It was nothing, really.” Silver assures him.

Shadow pulls out a bag of coins, holding it out. Silver takes it.

“Take the day off.” Shadow tells him.

“Yes sire, thank you.” Silver says, bowing.

Shadow heads off and Storm chuckles.

“You heard him.” Storm says.

Silver nods, putting the money away.

“Your first job, you have earnt it.” Storm adds.

Silver chuckles, then runs off. He makes it to the Emerald Inn to see Blaze the Cat working behind the desk.

“Silver, what are you doing here? Isn’t Prince Shadow dropping by today?” Blaze asks as Silver walks over.

“He did.” Silver replies.

“And?” Blaze asks.

“He liked it.” Silver replies.

Blaze giggles.

“Those late nights were worth it.” Silver adds.

“So, what are you doing today?” Blaze asks.

“Prince Shadow told me to have the day off.” Silver replies.

“And so should you, young lady.” Big the Cat says, walking over.

“Father.” Blaze says.

“Go on.” Big tells her.

Blaze smiles as she runs around to Silver.

“Take care.” Big says.

“We will.” Silver says.

Blaze and Silver run out and Silver chuckles.

“Come on, let’s go to the fields.” Blaze says.

“Sounds good to me.” Silver says smiling.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic the Hedgehog is working in the field with Miles ‘Tails’ Prower and Amadeus Prower. Sonic scans the farm, they grow corn.

“Sonic!” Tails cries.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sonic says, helping his brother.

“Almost done.” Amadeus tells them.

They were filling baskets full of corn. Once the large baskets were full, they walk to the wagon.

“Are you okay Sonic?” Tails asks.

“I’m fine bro.” Sonic replies. “Father, how long till the back fields are done?” Sonic asks.

“A couple of weeks, max.” Amadeus replies.

Sonic nods.

“Right, then we have to deal with them and sell what we can.” Tails adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“That is right.” Amadeus says. “Once we are done here, I want you two to go into the village with your mother and help her unload these crops.”  Amadeus explained.

“Yes father.” Tails says.

“Of course.” Sonic agrees.

They made it to the wagon and puts the baskets with the rest. Tails and Sonic climbs onto the back and Amadeus walks to the front. Sonic yawns as they start moving.

“You think we would run into Amy?” Tails asks.

“We always run into her.” Sonic replies.

“Why don’t you just ask her out? You like her.” Tails asks.

“Her father hates me.” Sonic whispers. “I am trying to get into his good books first.” Sonic admits.

“Sonic.” Tails whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“I will, one day.” Sonic admits.

Tails sighs. Once they made it home, they were greeted by Rosemary Prower. Sonic jumps down and walks around, climbing up. Amadeus hands the leads over, then jumps down and helps Rosemary up.

“Ready Sonic?” Rosemary asks.

“I am.” Sonic replies.

“Let’s go then.” Rosemary says.

Sonic nods as they head off.

“You have done so well Sonic; you should be proud of yourself.” Rosemary tells him.

“Thanks mother.” Sonic says. “Who are we seeing today?” Sonic asks.

“We need to see Lionel Rose at the Swan Inn, Mr Sullivan at the market and Mrs Harper has ordered a basket.” Rosemary lists.

Sonic sighs, Amy’s father. Sonic nods.

“We will go to the Swan Inn first.” Rosemary tells him.

“Of course.” Sonic agrees.

It was a slow trip into the village, they head to the inn to be greeted by Amy Rose and her father, Lionel Rose. He was a brown hedgehog with jade green eyes

“Good morning Lionel.” Rosemary greets.

“Rosemary, good morning.” Lionel says.

Sonic climbs down, then helps Rosemary down.

“Four baskets, as ordered.” Rosemary says.

“In the kitchen, like always.” Lionel says.

“Yes sir.” Sonic says, walking off.

He grabs a basket and looks at Tails who has one. They had inside and straight to the kitchen, sitting them down. They head back and grab another one each, then head back inside. Amy walks over as Tails walks off.

“Sonic.” Amy whispers.

“Sorry Amy.” Sonic apologises.

“I know.” Amy says. “With my father the way he is, he isn’t making it easy for you.” Amy admits.

“I won’t give up.” Sonic assures her. “I will fight for you.” Sonic adds.

Amy goes red and smiles.

“I love you so much Sonic.” Amy says.

“I love you too Amy.” Sonic says as he blushes. “I better go, work to do.” Sonic says.

Amy nods and Sonic heads back out. Rosemary looks at Sonic and nods. Sonic helps Rosemary up, then climbs up.

“Take care Lionel and see you next time.” Rosemary says.

“Yes, take care Rosemary.” Lionel says.

Sonic sighs as they head off and Rosemary sighs.

“Still on bad terms with him I presume.” Rosemary says.

“He is!” Tails yells.

Sonic sighs.

“I love Amy so much, but he hates me.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s okay dear.” Rosemary assures him.

Sonic sighs, he has a lot of work to do.

~XxXxXx~

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to yelling and sighs. She looks over as Fiona the Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog walks into her tiny room.

“Ready to get to work?” Fiona asks.

“What we got?” Sonette asks, getting up.

Sonette fixes her clothes, then grabs her bag and holsters.

“A royal family on the move.” Fiona replies. “Or so we hear.” Fiona adds.

“Sounds lame.” Sonette admits. “Doesn't matter. I’m heading back to Mephiles’ kingdom anyway, anything good that way?” Sonette asks.

“Not from what we know.” Scourge replies.

“So, you are really going?” Fiona asks.

“It’s too hot, I need to lay low for a while and Mephiles’ kingdom is the only kingdom that isn’t trying to kill me. I will be safe there.” Sonette explains.

“Please, be careful.” Fiona tells her.

“I will Fiona.” Sonette says.

Fiona and Scourge heads out and Sonette sighs. She walks to the table to see a wanted poster, for here. At the moment, in King Edward’s kingdom, she is worth 600,000. Sonette grabs it and throws it into the fire, then heads off. She packed everything last night. She saw Fiona and Scourge with a couple of others.

“Take care.” a fox says, walking over.

Sonette smiles at the fox. She has brown fur with white fur on her muzzle and green fur on the tip of her tail and light blue eyes.

“I’ll be fine Aleena; you keep everyone here safe.” Sonette tells her.

Aleena nods. Then Rosie the Fox runs over and Sonette chuckles.

“You, keep your head down and learn everything you can from Aleena and Fiona.” Sonette tells the young fox.

“Got it sis.” Roise says, giving Sonette a hug.

Sonette chuckles.

“If you didn’t mess up, you wouldn’t have to leave.” a bat says, walking over.

She has light grey fur and amber eyes.

“I know Hazel, I made a huge mistake and I will accept this as my punishment.” Sonette admits.

Hazel walks off and Sonette sighs.

“Thanks Hazel, I’ll miss you too.” Sonette whispers.

“Sonette, what will you do?” Fiona asks, walking over.

“Keep moving, that is what I am good at.” Sonette replies. “Be careful.” Sonette warns them.

“We will.” Scourge says.

Sonette walks out and sighs, seeing Fire the Hedgehog.

“Heading off, sister.” Fire says.

Sonette walks over.

“Just to Mephiles’ kingdom, I will be fine.” Sonette replies, fixing her bag.

“Hazel said you can’t have a horse.” Fire reminds her.

“It’s okay, I’m a fast runner.” Sonette admits.

Fire chuckles, pulling her into a hug,

“God girl, I will miss you.” Fire admits.

“I will miss you too Fire” Sonette admits.

Fire lets her go and Sonette sighs.

“I better go, wish me luck.” Sonette says.

“Be safe.” Fire tells her.

Sonette nods and heads off. He follows the track south. That is where Mephiles’ kingdom is from here. She then pulls out a bag of coins.

“Thanks Hazel.” Sonette whispers, putting it away.

Sonette chuckles, it’s going to be a great day.


	2. Captured

Shadow was heading to his room, he spent hours training with his new sword. He loves it. It was more than he expected. He walks into his room to see Teagan making his bed. Teagan looks over.

“Sire, how was training?” Teagan asks.

Shadow chuckles, closing the door.

“Long and hard.” Shadow replies.

Teagan giggles as Shadow sits down at the desk. Teagan walks over, and Shadow looks at her.

“Are you okay?” Shadow asks.

“Of course, I am.” Teagan replies.

They then jump, hearing the door open, so they look over to see Mephiles.

“I’ll get your lunch ready, sire.” Teagan says, walking off. “My lord.” Teagan bows as she passes Mephiles.

Teagan walks out and Shadow sighs.

“Yes father.” Shadow says.

“How are you feeling?” Mephiles asks.

“I’m fine.” Shadow replies.

“I see.” Mephiles whispers.

“Say it father.” Shadow tells him.

“I have notices you have been with that servant, Teagan, a lot.” Mephiles says.

“She’s my servant and a friend. She saved my life. That is the reason she is here.” Shadow tells Mephiles. “Remember.” Shadow adds.

“Yes, but at your age and that fact you are going to be married soon, has me worried.” Mephiles explains.

“Enough father!” Shadow snaps.

Mephiles sighs.

“She is a friend, that’s all.” Shadow assures his father.

Mephiles cross his arms.

“Do we have to have this fight again?” Shadow asks.

He always questions his relationship with Teagan, of course he will never tell him the truth. Mephiles sighs.

“See you at dinner.” Mephiles says, walking out.

Shadow sighs.

‘You never understand father, you are stuck in the old ways.’ Shadow thinks.

Shadow sighs as he leans back and waits for Teagan. When she came back, she kicks the door close and walks over. Shadow smiles.

“What did your father want?” Teagan asks softly.

“To know what kind of relationship we have.” Shadow replies.

Teagan sighs.

“Relax, I won’t say anything.” Shadow assures her.

“I know, it’s just…” Teagan whispers, then shakes her head.

Shadow quickly stands up and pulls Teagan into a hug. Teagan sighs.

“I love you.” Shadow says. “So, hang in there and stay by my side.” Shadow pleads.

“I love you too.” Teagan whispers. “I will always be by you.” Teagan adds.

Shadow smiles, kissing her on the lips. Teagan smiles as she place her hands on his cheeks. Shadow breaks the kiss and Teagan smiles.

“My prince.” Teagan whispers. “I better go, I have work to do.” Teagan admits.

Shadow lets her go and Teagan runs out. Shadow chuckles as he sits down and starts eating and doing paper work. He grabs his wine and drinks it. He then drops it, feeling dizzy. He quickly gets up and goes to walk but drops to the ground. Shadow moans as he saw someone standing in front of him. He tries to look up, but everything went black.

~XxXxXx~

Silver sighs as he looks at Blaze. They were back at the Emerald Inn.

“Thanks again Silver.” Blaze says.

Silver nods.

“See you tomorrow.” Silver says.

Blaze nods, heading inside. Silver chuckles as he heads off. He head off to see if he can find Shadow. He heard Shadow did training with a new sword. He wants to know how it went.

‘Shadow should be having lunch. He should be in his room.’ Silver thinks.

“Mister Silver! Mister Silver!” a child voice cries.

Silver stops as a fox cub runs over.

“Oh James, what is it?” Silver asks.

“Come with me.” James says.

Silver nods and the pair heads off. They came to a small quiet area of the village. Silver saw James’ sister waiting, Holly. Holly was trying to hide something.

“Hey Holly, how are you feeling?” Silver asks.

“Well.” Holly whispers.

She then holds up a couple of daisies and Silver smiles.

“Thank you for saving me.” Holly whispers.

“Anytime Holly.” Silver says, taking them. “Go on, I am sure your parents are worried.” Silver tells them.

The pair run off and Silver puts the flowers in his pocket. Silver chuckles.

‘Those two.’ Silver thinks.

Silver goes to walk off but was grab from behind. Silver panics as a rag was place over his mouth and nose. He then starts to get dizzy and everything went black.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic yawns as he looks at Tails as they finish cleaning the barn. Sonic walks to a black horse and pats it. It was his, Athena he calls her.

“Hey there Athena.” Sonic whispers, patting her.

“Sonic.” Tails whispers.

“Yes?” Sonic says.

“What are you going to do to get Mr Rose to trust you?” Tails asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know why he hates me.” Sonic replies. “Amy asked him, and he always avoids it, saying he just doesn’t trust me.” Sonic explains.

Tails sighs.

“I have to do something soon.” Sonic admits.

Tails shakes his head.

“You do, or you will lose her.” Tails warns Sonic.

“What if... what if Amy and I start dating before I can make up to Mr Rose.” Sonic suggests.

“Try it and find out. Amy loves you. You love her. Work out the father problem later.” Tails tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Right, good idea.” Sonic whispers.

Tails chuckles.

“I’m going to head back to the house and get lunch.” Tails tells him. “Don’t run off.” Tails adds, walking off.

Sonic looks at Athena.

“You’re so lucky Athena.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic walks to the large open area at the back and sits down on a haybale. Sonic moans.

‘I’ll ask her out tomorrow. I have to.’ Sonic tells himself.

Athena then starts to freak out. Sonic jumps, then was knocked down. Sonic moans as he looks back to see a figure in a black cloak with a hood, then everything went black.

~XxXxXx~

Sonette sighs as she looks at the sky. Her head was spinning. She got drunk last night and she’s feeling it. Sonette drinks some water and kept going.

‘Great idea Sonette. Get drunk and then walk the next day.’ Sonette thinks.

Sonette moans in pain and shakes her head as she stops. A wagon goes pass and Sonette sighs, seeing figures wearing cloaks, she couldn’t even see their faces. It then stops and Sonette walks back as the figures got out.

“Want a fight huh.” Sonette says.

They pulled our swords and Sonette pulls her daggers out.

‘Shit, this is bad. I am not in a state to fight, but I can’t run.’ Sonette thought.

The group ran over and quickly overpowered Sonette, knocking her down. Sonette moans in pain as she looks up to be knocked out cold.


	3. The Meeting

Sonette wakes up and looks around confused. She then remembers the group that attack her and sighs.

‘Right. I lost.’ Sonette thinks to herself.

She looks around and saw Silver, Shadow and Sonic. Sonette moans as she crawls to Sonic.

“Hey, wake up.” Sonette says, shaking Sonic.

Sonic moans as he slowly open his eyes. Sonic looks at Sonette.

“Who are you?” Sonic asks as he sits up.

Sonic looks around, then sighs as he remembers what happened.

“Where are we?” Sonic asks.

“No idea, I’m working on it.” Sonette replies, crawling to Silver. “Oi, wake up.” Sonette says, shaking Silver.

Silver quickly opens his eyes and sits up.

“Sorry!” Silver apologises.

He then looks at Sonette, then around. He wasn’t home.

‘That’s right, Holly and James, then I was grabbed from behind.’ Silver thinks.

Silver rubs his forehead.

“Wait, where are we?” Silver asks, then saw Shadow. “Prince Shadow!” Silver shouts, crawling over.

Silver place his hand on Shadow, shaking him. Shadow moans as he sits up and looks around.

“What the hell?” Shadow says looking around as he stands up, then moans. ‘The wine, what the hell was in it.’ Shadow thinks.

Sonette sighs as she looks away. A prince. She was so dead.

“So, who are you?” Sonic asks Sonette who looks at him.

“I’m Sonette.” Sonette replies as she stands up.

She brush the dirt off her pants.

“I’m Sonic.” Sonic introduces as he stands up.

Sonic looks at Silver who stands up.

“I’m Silver and this, as you know, is Prince Shadow.” Silver introduces.

Sonette looks around, they were in a cylinder room made of stone bricks. Sonette looks up to see bars covering the only exit with a small gate to the edge.

“Okay, how the hell did we get here?” Sonic asks.

“Good question.” Shadow says.

“And why? Why are we here?” Sonette asks as she looks at the boys who look at her. “I mean come on, we have no connection, just you sire, and Silver.” Sonette explains.

Shadow cross his arms.

“Good point and why are you the only female here?” Shadow asks.

Sonette sighs.

“Yeah, that too.” Sonette whispers.

“We know this isn’t random.” Sonic points out.

“True, we have targets on us by someone for some reason put us here. They wanted us to meet.” Silver explains.

Shadow sighs.

“Okay, in order to get out, we need to work together.” Shadow tells them.

Sonette smiles.

“They were right about you.” Sonette says softly.

Shadow looks at her.

“The people I met says you were an amazing man and will be a great king, I see it now.” Sonette explains.

“True.” Sonic says.

Silver chuckles as Shadow sighs.

“I try to understand people.” Shadow admits.

Sonette sighs.

“Silver, what do you do for a living?” Sonette asks.

“Um, I work at the blacksmith with my adopted father, Storm the Albatross.” Silver replies.

Sonic sighs.

“I’m from a farming family with my adopted family, Rosemary Prower, Amadeus Prower and Miles Prower, well Tails. Half a day from the castle.” Sonic replies.

“And you are a thief Sonette.” Shadow says, looking at her.

Sonette leans into the wall behind her. Silver and Sonic looks at her shock.

“Yeah, we are all from different worlds.” Sonette says.

Shadow sighs.

“Why would someone do this?” Sonic asks.

“We get out and find out.” Shadow replies.

Sonic nods. Sonette sighs as she realise all her gear are gone.

“Silver, I know it is a risk, but can you use your power to get us up there?” Shadow asks.

“I’m still weak, two will be pushing it.” Silver replies.

“Send Prince Shadow and Sonic up. Once up, they can find a way for us to get up. A way so I can then climb out with you on my back.” Sonette tells him.

Silver nods.

“Can you do it?” Shadow asks.

“I have done it a thousand times before; I can do it now.” Sonette replies.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Sonic says.

“Silver, will you be okay?” Shadow asks.

“Yes sire.” Silver says.

Silver uses his telekinesis to lift Sonic and Shadow up to the top, Shadow quickly opens the gate, then grabs Sonic as they made it out. Silver then drops to his knees, blood coming from his nose.

“Silver.” Sonette cries, dropping in front of him.

“I’m okay, it happens.” Silver admits.

Sonette quickly checks her pockets, then find her handkerchief. She holds it out.

“Take it.” Sonette tells him.

Silver takes it and place it below his nose. Sonette looks up as Sonic and Shadow appears with a rope.

“That’s better than what I thought.” Sonette admits, standing up. “Sweet.” Sonette whispers.

Sonette sighs, turning her back to Silver and drops down to one knee.

“On my back, you are in not state to climb.” Sonette tells him. “As I said earlier, I’ll climb up with you on my back. You just need to hang on.” Sonette adds.

“Right.” Silver whispers, climbing onto her back.

Sonette stands up and looks up as Sonic ties the rope to the metal bars, close to the wall.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Shadow asks.

“I work on a farm; this is the best knot to use for this.” Sonic replies.

Sonic drops it and chuckles.

“Come on up.” Sonic tells Sonette.

Sonette nods, grabbing the rope. Silver whimpers.

“It’s okay Silver, I got this.” Sonette assures him.

Sonette starts climbing up. Shadow drops down to one knee and watch her closely.

“Is she really a thief?” Sonic asks softly.

“Yes, she also protects people, people like you. Framers, nobodies that are attacked by bandits. In my kingdom, she isn’t wanted, but in others, she is.” Shadow explains. “I have heard stories.” Shadow adds.

Sonette makes it to the top and Shadow grabs her, pulling her up. Sonic quickly grabs Silver who lets Sonette go. Shadow quickly closes the gate and sighs. Sonette looks around, they were by an old and abandoned castle. Sonic drops down and gets the rope.

“This could come in handy.” Sonic says.

“Yes, rope always does.” Sonette agrees.

Shadow looks at the sky, it was getting late.

“Let us take shelter in the castle tonight.” Shadow suggests.

“Good idea.” Silver agrees.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Sonic says.

“Right.” Sonette whispers.

They start walking and Sonette sighs, her head hurts.

“Are you okay?” Shadow asks.

“Yes, last night I had a few too many drinks. I’m still feeling it.” Sonette admits.

Shadow chuckles.

“Stay close.” Shadow tells her.

“Sounds good by me.” Sonette admits, running next to Shadow.

Shadow looks at Silver and Sonic who were talking.

“Who could do this?” Sonette asks.

“I have no idea.” Shadow replies.

Sonette sighs, something doesn’t sit right here.

“We will talk more inside.” Shadow adds.

Sonette nods.


	4. Prepping for a Cold Night

They made it to the castle and Sonette sighs. Something about this place doesn’t sit right with her. Shadow looks at her.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“Something about this place, it doesn’t sit right with me.” Sonette admits. “We should be careful and keep our guards up.” Sonette suggests.

Shadow nods.

“Alright. We stay together.” Shadow says.

“Good idea.” Sonic agrees.

“We should look for supplies, get fire wood and find a place to sleep.” Sonic says.

“Yeah, it’s going to be cold too.” Silver adds.

“True.” Shadow whispers.

Silver moans as he stumbles, and Shadow quickly grabs him. Silver looks back.

“Sorry sire.” Silver whispers.

“We should find a room to stay in first, Silver needs rest.” Sonette tells them.

“The throne room will be big enough and easy to secure for the night.” Shadow suggests.

“Alright, let’s get there.” Sonic agrees.

Shadow nods, leading the way with Silver by his side. He wasn’t letting Silver go. Silver looks at Shadow and smiles.

“I’m fine sire.” Silver assures him.

“Don’t lie to me Silver. You are pale, and you barely have any strength.” Shadow tells him.

Silver sighs. Sonic looks at Sonette who was scanning the area.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“Just making sure no one is around.” Sonette replies. “Can’t never be too careful.” Sonette adds.

Sonic sighs, then nods.

“What is it?” Sonette asks.

“I was with my little brother when I was grabbed. He went to get lunch while I waited. He would be worried about me and my parents.” Sonic explains.

“I see.” Sonette whispers. 

“And you?” Sonic asks.

“I was heading south to King Mephiles’ land, I was alone.” Sonette replies.

“Why?” Sonic asks.

“I live with a small group of people and our last job… well, let’s just say, I messed up and got hurt. Things are too hot where I’m from so I came here, alone.” Sonette explains, placing her hand on her left hip.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“Does it hurt?” Sonic asks worried.

Sonette smiles.

“No, it’s fine.” Sonette assures him.

They came to a large door and Shadow push it open. They walk in and Sonette sighs, she saw her gear with, what she assumes, are the boys’ stuff. Sonette looks at Shadow.

“The sword.” Silver whispers, seeing the sword he made.

They walked over and Sonette sighs.

“There’s food here too.” Sonette says, opening a bag.

“Whoever did this, wanted us here.” Shadow says.

Sonette nods, grabbing her bag, putting it on. They went through the bags to find a range of food, water, bowls and other items they need.

“So, we just need wood for a fire.” Sonic says.

“You two go while I stay here with Silver.” Sonette says.

“Good idea.” Shadow agrees, grabbing his sword.

“How did it go at training?” Silver asks, sitting next to Sonette.

“Great.” Shadow replies.

Silver chuckles, lying down. Sonette unclips the blanket from her bag, then puts it over the weak hedgehog.

“Go.” Sonette tells the pair.

Shadow and Sonic nods, then head off. Sonette sighs as she sits down, then looks at Silver.

“This is so strange.” Silver whispers.

“How are you feeling?” Sonette asks.

“Weak.” Silver replies softly.

Sonette sighs.

“Just get some rest, I’ll wake you later for dinner.” Sonette tells him.

Silver nods, closing his eyes. Sonette sigh as she stares at the door, waiting for Sonic and Shadow.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic and Shadow were collecting fire wood from old rooms. Sonic looks at Shadow who was scanning the room

“Um, sire.” Sonic whispers.

Shadow looks at Sonic.

“Do you know where we are?” Sonic asks.

“This looks like King Ajax’s castle, a wise man who ruled his kingdom for over 70 years but fell due to a mysterious illness. Many believe magic was the cause, stating the land is curse. It if south from my kingdom, if we head north, we will be back in my land.” Shadow explains.

Sonic sighs with relief.

“Thank goodness.” Sonic whispers.

“I will get you home.” Shadow assures Sonic. 

Sonic nods as he stands up, arm full of fire wood.

“Can you grab other pile?” Sonic asks.

Shadow nods, grabbing the wood.

“Let’s head back.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods and the pair head back. They made it back to see Sonette going through the bags, sitting items on the blanket.

“What do we have?” Shadow asks.

“A lot of vegetables, some meat and stuff for a stew, oats for breakfast, five large jugs of water, and equipment to cook with such as a large pot, some knives, wooden spoons and spoons to eat with.” Sonette lists.

“Um, can you cook?” Sonic asks sheepishly.

“I can.” Sonette replies.

“Sorry to ask, but I can’t.” Sonic apologises.

“Neither can I and I don’t think Silver can, in saying that, he isn’t in the state either.” Shadow explains.

“Don’t worry boys, I can. I had to learn at a young age.” Sonette explains. “Set the fire up.” Sonette tells him.

“Right, I can do that.” Sonic says, getting to work.

“Why at a young age?” Shadow asks.

Sonette sighs.

“I was alone from the age of six, my family were killed.” Sonette explains. 

Shadow looks at her shock.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic, hurry up with the fire. Sire, those doors need to be barricaded, use what we have here.” Sonette tells them.

“R-right, of course.” Sonic says, quickly going back to work.

Shadow nods, walking off. Sonette sighs, realising what she just said and how she said it.

“Sire.” Sonette says.

“It’s okay, you are right.” Shadow tells him.

Sonette smiles as she starts prepping dinner.


	5. The First Step

The four hedgehogs were around a small fire. They had dinner, Sonic and Silver cleaned everything up since Sonette cooked. Sonette sighs, staring at the flames.

“That was great Sonette.” Sonic says.

“Yeah, best I have had in a long time.” Silver admits.

“It was nothing.” Sonette whispers, looking away.

Of course, Sonette made sure it was safe before Shadow had any. Shadow sighs.

“Sire.” Silver says.

“We have to be careful who we trust from now on.” Shadow tells them.

Sonic, Silver and Sonette looks at him.

“No one can know about us four being here alone.” Shadow adds.

“So, what do we tell people?” Sonic asks.

“There was a large group, we managed to escape, and we all ran our separate ways.” Shadow tells them. “I will look around to see what I can find. You all need to keep your eyes open and ears sharp. We still don’t know who those cloak people were. They could be watching us and who knows for how long.” Shadow explains.

“We will need a meeting place.” Sonette says.

“My place. I live where I work, so it won’t be strange if you three come in. Prince Shadow comes a lot to get more weapons for himself and other knights. Once you two get there, I can get Prince Shadow.” Silver explains.

“Are you sure?” Shadow asks.

“Of course, sire.” Silver replies.

Sonette nods.

“Sonette, what will you do?” Sonic asks.

Sonette sighs.

“I don’t know. I have nowhere to go.” Sonette admits.

“Come home with me.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette looks at him and Sonic smiles.

“You can hide in the barn.” Sonic adds.

“Fine by me.” Sonette agrees.

“Why don’t you tell your parents?” Silver asks.

“I’m a thief, it’s better this way.” Sonette tells him. 

“They might freak out too.” Sonic adds.

“Okay, listen up.” Shadow tells them. “We will meet up in 30 days. If you two come earlier, go to Silver and I can give you money to stay at the Emerald Inn. Till then, we need to keep our heads down and be careful. We don’t know who targeted us and why. Especially you two, when you are out, make sure it looks like you two don’t know each other.” Shadow explains.

Sonette sighs.

“How?” Sonic asks.

“I don’t know.” Shadow replies.

“We will do the best we can.” Sonette says.

“Of course, if your family finds out Sonic, that’s okay.” Shadow admits.

Sonic nods.

“What about Princess Adrienne and wedding?” Silver asks.

“Wedding?” Sonette whispers.

Shadow sighs.

“I’ll tell my father, with me being kidnapped, it is too dangerous for Princess Adrienne, that we can’t assure her safety. I just hope that works.” Shadow replies.

“Don’t want to marry her.” Sonette says.

“No, I don’t.” Shadow says.

“Are… I don’t know if I can ask this here, but are you still with Teagan?” Silver asks.

Shadow chuckles, then nods.

“Teagan?” Sonic whispers.

“A servant. She saved my life when I was little, she has magic, and… I don’t want to be with anyone but her.” Shadow explains.

Sonette smiles.

“And you Silver? Do you have a girl waiting?” Sonette asks.

“I do, her name is Blaze. We have been together for a while now.” Silver replies.

“Well Sonic, do you have a girl?” Shadow asks.

“I am in love with a beautiful woman name Amy, her father hates me. I have been trying to get in his good books, but everything has failed. I was planning to ask her out tomorrow, even though her father hates me.” Sonic explains.

“Do it. You will regret it when you lose her to someone else.” Sonette says.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“There was a man, who I fell for. I never told him. I then saw him get with another woman, after a year, they were married and having a baby. I support him still, but it hurts looking at him. I burry myself with jobs, to stay away from the village I’m from. To avoid him.” Sonette explains. “I think he knows it too.” Sonette whispers.

“You will find someone; someone will you make you feel the same way.” Sonic tells her.

“With what I do, it is better if I don’t.” Sonette whispers. “I almost died a couple of days ago. I can’t have the burden of being with someone or even being a mother. I will just let them down.” Sonette admits.

“Where are you from?” Shadow asks.

“King Edward’s land, north of yours. No far from the borders too.” Sonette replies.

“What kind of village do you live in?” Silver asks.

“A lot of people in my village have been attacked and hurt. Woman and men have been raped, beaten and almost turned into slaves. We give them hope and a home.” Sonette explains.

“And you?” Shadow asks. “Has a man ever tried to rape you?” Shadow asks softly.

“A few men have tried.” Sonette admits softly.

Sonic and Silver looks at Sonette shock and Shadow shakes his head.

“They are all dead now, either by me or a friend.” Sonette adds.

“I see.” Shadow whispers.

Sonette sighs as she looks down.

“We should get some rest.” Sonette tells them, lying down.

Sonic looks at Shadow.

“The door is sealed; we all should rest.” Shadow tells them.

Sonic nods a he lies down. Silver sighs as he lies down. Shadow looks at Sonette, then sighs as he lies down. The fire will burn out soon. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

‘These boys are so strange.’ Sonette thinks.

Sonette yawns and sighs, they have a big day tomorrow.


	6. The Mysterious Woman

Shadow moans as he slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He saw Sonic and Silver fast asleep, but Sonette was gone. Shadow quickly sits up to see Sonette sitting on the stairs, where the thrones were. Shadow sighs as he got up and walks over. Sonette looks up.

“Sire.” Sonette whispers.

“Are you okay?” Shadow asks worried, sitting next to her.

“I think so.” Sonette replies. “Sorry, talking about… about them, what those men tried to do. It still haunts me.” Sonette admits.

Shadow sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Shadow apologises.

“It’s not your fault.” Sonette says.

Sonette smiles.

“Thank you though.” Sonette whispers.

“If there is anything I can do, let me know.” Shadow tells her.

“I will, sire.” Sonette says.

Sonette chuckles as she stands up.

“I’ll get the fire going and make breakfast.” Sonette says. “It won’t be anything fancy though.” Sonette warns him.

“Fine by me.” Shadow says, standing up.

Sonette smiles. Shadow helps Sonette get the fire started, then watch her cook. Sonic moans as he wakes up, then smiles as he sits up.

“Morning.” Sonette greets.

“Right, morning.” Sonic says.

“You better wake Silver.” Sonette tells Shadow.

Shadow nod as he got up and walks over to Silver. He drops down to one knee and place his hand on Silver, then gently shakes him. Silver moans as he slowly opens his eye to see Shadow.

“Sire.” Silver whispers as he sits up.

Shadow pulls his hand back.

“How are you feeling?” Shadow asks.

“Well, better now I have rested.” Silver replies.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Sonette tells him.

“Cool, thanks Sonette.” Silver says.

Sonette nods. Once breakfast was cooked, Sonette handed the boys a bowl each and they sat down.

“I know it isn’t the best.” Sonette starts.

“It’s fine.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette looks at him.

“Food is energy, we need it today.” Sonic adds.

“True.” Silver agrees.

“Enjoy, Sonette work hard to cook it.” Shadow tells them.

Sonette smiles as she starts eating. After breakfast, they back up and got ready to go. Sonette hooks her blanket back up.

“Thanks again Sonette, for the blanket.” Silver says.

It was the only one they had and Sonette let him use it.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says.

Sonette quickly looks at the door, grabbing her daggers.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“I can feel someone coming.” Sonette replies.

“Feel?” Sonic whispers.

“I don’t know, it’s something I can pick up, well, those with magic.” Sonette explains.

Then the door slams open, throwing the stuff that barricaded it to the side. The four stared at a yellow hedgehog who smiled. She has long silver hair, bright orange eyes and is wearing a long black cloak with a hood which is up. Sonette jumps in front of Sonic as Shadow pulls his sword out, quickly moving in front of Silver.

“My, how your four have grown.” the woman says.

Sonette stares at her.

“No need for that look, Sonette.” the woman tells her.

“How do you know my name?” Sonette asks.

“That, I cannot say, for now.” the woman replies.

“Are you the one your brought us here?” Shadow asks.

The woman chuckles.

“I did organise it, yes.” the woman admits.

“Then who the hell are you?” Sonic asks.

“Who I am, you will find out when the time is right.” the woman tells them.

Sonette looks at Shadow.

“But, I will give you a clue.” the woman admits.

She then giggles and Sonette looks at her.

“Find the truth… on your parents, then seek me out, east from this very castle.” the woman tells them.

“What?” Silver whispers.

The woman the disappears in a gush of smoke.

“Magic.” Sonic whispers.

“Like Sonette said.” Shadow adds.

Sonette sighs. Shadow puts his sword away.

“What does she mean? Truth about our parents.” Silver asks.

“Who knows, I will look after the castle. I know an area, in the basement, I am not allowed. I’ll get Teagan to get me there.” Shadow explains. “Okay, if I find anything, I will grab Silver and try to find you to.” Shadow says.

“Follow the main road east, you will find my farm before the large village in your land. It has a large sign, Prower’s Farm is written on it.” Sonic explains.

“Got it.” Shadow says.

“Sire.” Sonette whispers. “I have a bad feeling about this, so whatever you do, please, be careful.” Sonette tells him.

Shadow nod.

“I will.” Shadow says.

“Thank you.” Sonette whispers.

“We better go.” Silver says.

“True, it is a long way to get to my father’s kingdom. Once there, we will split up.” Shadow explains.

“Sounds fair.” Sonic agrees.

“Got it.” Silver says.

“Alright, we better make our move.” Sonette says.

Shadow nods and they head off. Shadow took point while Sonette drop to the back, leaving Sonic and Silver in the middle. After all, they can’t fight while Sonette and Shadow can. Sonic looks at Sonette.

“Are you okay Sonette?” Sonic asks.

“Fine, keep your guard up.” Sonette replies.

Sonic nods, looking at Silver.

“I so need to learn how to fight.” Silver says.

“I’ll teach you when we get home.” Shadow tells him.

Silver smiles.

“Really?” Silver says.

“Of course, someone is targeting us.” Shadow says.

Silver sighs.

“I’m not good with swords, I’ve tried.” Silver whispers.

“What about a bow? Or small weapons?” Sonette asks.

Silver looks back.

“It is just about finding the right weapon for you two. Shadow has a sword and I have my daggers, we need to get close to our targets. Bows are long rage weapons, very handy.” Sonette explains.

“Can you use a bow?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah, handy to know.” Sonette replies.

“A bow, I would like to try it.” Silver says.

“Alright then. I will work something out.” Shadow says.

Silver nods.

“We will figure something for you too Sonic.” Sonette says.

Sonic smiles.

“Right, thanks Sonette.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods. They made it outside and Shadow looks back.

“Let’s go!” Sonic yells.

Sonette chuckles.

“Right, stay close.” Shadow says.

Sonic, Sonette and Silver nods, then they head off.


	7. Sunset Inn

The four hedgehog spends the whole day walking. Shadow believes it will take at least a couple of day to get back to the castle on foot. Sonette yawns and sighs, it was getting late. They made it through a couple of villages. 

“What are we going to do about tonight?” Sonic asks.

“I have some money, we can try to get a couple of rooms.” Sonette offers.

“It would be the safest thing to do.” Shadow agrees.

“Sounds good.” Silver says.

“Who’s sharing rooms?” Sonic asks.

Sonette sighs.

“I don’t care who I share with, I just want sleep.” Sonette admits.

“Sire, why don’t you and Sonette share a room.” Silver suggests.

Shadow looks back at Sonette.

“Fine by me.” Sonette says.

“Very well.” Shadow says. 

Sonette yawns and sighs.

“Are you okay Sonette?” Sonic asks.

“I’m just worried.” Sonette admits.

“Why?” Silver asks.

“I… I have a wanted poster with a high bounty.” Sonette admits.

Shadow looks at her shock.

“Especially in King Edward’s kingdom.” Sonette adds.

Shadow sighs.

“Stay close to me.” Shadow tells her.

“Okay.” Sonette whispers.

They made it to a village and Sonette takes a deep breath.

“Sonette.” Shadow whispers.

Sonette sighs, running up to Shadow. 

“This place is in my kingdom, I can keep you safe.” Shadow tells her.

“R-right.” Sonette whispers.

“It’s getting dark.” Silver whispers.

“Just follow me.” Shadow says.

They came to the Sunset Inn and Sonette sighs as they head in. They were greeted by Marine the Raccoon. Marine smiles, then looks at Shadow shock.

“Prince Shadow.” Marine whispers.

“We need a room for the night.” Shadow says.

“Of course sire, I have a room with two beds available.” Marine says.

“I like that, we need to stay close.” Sonic says. 

Sonette pulls out the bag of money she stole from Hazel and hands it to Shadow. Shadow looks at her shock.

“Just use it.” Sonette tells him. 

Shadow nods, paying for the room. Marine hands a key over and Shadow hands it to Sonette.

“Hold it for me.” Shadow says.

Sonette nods.

“I hope you also stick around for dinner.” Marine says.

Sonette tummy growls and the boys looks at her. Sonette goes bright red and she looks down and Marine giggles.

“Don’t stare.” Sonette whispers.

Silver sighs, she didn’t each much today, giving her food to him since his action yesterday left him weak.

“Let’s eat.” Silver says.

“Follow me.” Marine says.

They walk around into the dinning area. Marine guides the four hedgehogs to a table. They sit down and Sonette moans.

“What would you like?” Marine asks.

“Anything good.” Sonette replies.

“I recommend today’s special.” Marine says.

“Sounds good.” Shadow says.

“Alright.” Sonic agrees.

“Four of today’s special please.” Silver says.

Marine nods, walking off. Sonette moans as she rest her forehead on the table. She felt so embarrassed.

“Are you okay Sonette?” Sonic asks.

Sonette nods as she sits up.

“After dinner, we will talk about what has happened today.” Shadow tells them.

“What do we have here?” a voice says.

Sonette froze. She knows that voice. Sonette looks over to see Fang the Sniper and Bean the Dynamite.

“Who are they?” Sonic asks softly.

“Bounty Hunters.” Sonette replies.

Fang chuckles, holding up Sonette’s wanted poster.

“It’s gone up again. 600,000 is a lot of money.” Fang says.

Shadow quickly got up and stands in front of the pair, placing his hand on his sword.

“P-Prince Shadow.” Bean says.

Fang sighs.

“Sorry sire, but our business is with the thief.” Fang says.

“Not going to happen.” Shadow tells them.

“That’s enough!” Marine shouts, walking over.

Fang and Bean looks at her. Marine was holding a small basket of bread cut up.

“How many times do I have to tell you, no attacking my customers. If you two keep this up, you will be banned.” Marine tells Fang and Bean.

“What do you two think you are doing?” a strong male voice asks.

Shadow looks over as Bark the Polar Bear walks over. 

“We have to go.” Bark tells Fang and Bean.

Fang chuckles. Sonette stands up and hides behind Shadow. Bark notices her, then chuckles.

“Next time.” Bark tells them.

Fang sighs as he puts the poster away.

“See you soon, Sonette.” Fang says.

Fang, Bean and Bark heads off and Sonette sighs.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers worried. 

Shadow turns around and Sonette looks down.

“Sorry sire.” Sonette whispers.

Marine sits the basket down.

“Those three haven’t change.” Marine whispers.

“Do you know them?” Shadow asks.

Marine nods.

“They stay here a lot.” Marine replies. “I better get back to work.” Marine says, walking off.

“I’m sorry.” Sonette apologises as she sits down.

“It’s okay Sonette.” Shadow assures her.

Sonette sighs. After dinner, they head to their room. Shadow locks the door and Sonette sits on the windowsill, standing between two double beds.

“600,000, that is a lot.” Sonic says, sitting down on a bed.

Sonette sighs.

“That’s just from King Edward’s land, I have a few more but he is the highest.” Sonette confesses. “He’s a heartless jerk, so we attack him a lot, taking what is ours. He doesn’t care what he does to his people, as long as he gets all the money in the end. Him and his greedy children.” Sonette explains.

Shadow sighs.

“All they want is power and money.” Sonette adds softly.

“So, this marriage between you and Adrienne, is just a way for them to gain power.” Silver says, looking at Shadow.

“I wouldn’t surprise me.” Shadow agrees.

Sonette moans in pain. Sonic looks at her worried as he got up and rush over to her.

“Sorry, my head hurts.” Sonette whispers.

“What is it?” Silver asks, walking over with Shadow.

“Just stress.” Sonette answers. “I’ll be fine once I rest.” Sonette adds.

“Aren’t you worried, being in a room with three boys?” Sonic asks.

“I trust you three.” Sonette says.

Shadow smiles.

“That woman though, from this morning, still creeps me out.” Sonic admits.

“Me too.” Silver says.

“We will find out more about her in time. We just need to get home, recover and train.” Shadow tells them. “Sonic, Sonette, you two come back with us and hide at Silver’s place. I can get you money. From there, you two can go home.” Shadow tells the pair.

Sonette looks at Sonic.

“Okay, we need money for weapons. I know a place that has a great range in my village.” Sonic says.

“Alright.” Sonette agrees. 

“Then, we train.” Silver says.

“And if you two don’t hear from us in 25 days, come back to Silver’s place.” Shadow tells Sonic and Sonette.

“Sounds good.” Sonette agrees.

“Got it.” Sonic says.

Shadow looks out the window.

“It’s getting dark and we have a big day tomorrow. Let’s get some rest.” Shadow tells them.

Sonette stands up and turns around.

“Right, more walking.” Sonette whispers. 

“Sonic, Silver, you two share a bed.” Shadow tells the pair.

Sonette walks to a bed, lying down. Shadow lies behind her as Sonic and Silver lay down in their bed.

“Are you okay with this?” Shadow asks softly.

“I trust you, both because you are in love with another woman and, you’re a prince everyone speaks highly about, always saying how kind you are.” Sonette explains softly. 

Shadow chuckles.

“Rest sire, we have work to do.” Sonette whispers, closing her eyes. 

Shadow close his eyes, she was right.


	8. Family?

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes. Sonette sits up and sighs, rubbing her neck. Sonette looks around, it was dark. Sonette moans as she stands up and walks to the window. She looks out and sighs. The sun it just starting to rise. Sonette then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks back to see Sonic who smiles.

“Early bird too.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette nods.

“Come on.” Sonic whispers. 

Sonette nods, grabbing her bag, then follows Sonic out and downstairs. They found a spot to sit, sitting across from each other, and Sonic sighs.

“Look, if it is too much of a risk for me to stay with you, I can find somewhere else to stay.” Sonette says.

“No, it’s fine.” Sonic assures her. “I don’t care about those idiots, you will be hidden on my family’s farm, so they can’t hurt you.” Sonic explains.

Sonette smiles. Marine then walks over, sitting two cups and a jug of water down.

“Good morning.” Marine greets.

“Morning.” Sonette whispers.

“Are the other two still asleep?” Marine asks.

“Yup.” Sonic answers.

“You never gave us your name.” Sonette points out.

Marine looks at her shock.

“Sorry.” Marine apologises. “My name is Marine.” Marine introduces.

“I’m Sonic.” Sonic introduces.

“As you know, I’m Sonette.” Sonette says.

Marine giggles.

“Call if you need anything.” Marine tells them, then walks off.

Sonette moans as Sonic pours water into the two cups. He then slides one in front of Sonette. 

“Thanks.” Sonette whispers.

“Since you are going to be staying with me, is there any kind of food you hate or allergic to?” Sonic asks.

“No, I have a special spot for blueberries.” Sonette replies. “I don’t mind a lot of food. I have spent years alone, fighting, food, at one stage, was a luxury.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s fine.” Sonette assures him. 

Sonic sighs and Sonette takes a sip of her water

“Thinking about that woman?” Sonette asks.

“Find the truth on your parents, then seek me out, east from this very castle.” Sonic repeats.

Sonette sighs.

“It… it sounds like, well…” Sonic starts.

“It sounds like she hinted at that we are related, somehow.” Sonette finishes.

Sonic nods.

“I mean, you and I, we look so much alike.” Sonic points out.

Sonette sighs.

“What if we are?” Sonic asks.

“If that is the case, the four of us related, what does that make us when you add the fact Shadow is a prince and is the blood son to King Mephiles?” Sonette asks.

Sonic looks at her shock, he didn’t even think about that.

“You don’t think we are royal too?” Sonic asks softly.

“Find the truth huh.” Sonette whispers. “If that is the case, Prince Shadow is the only one who can find this, truth, that woman spoke of.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic sighs, then nods.

“Bring it up when they make it down.” Sonette adds.

“Got it.” Sonic says.

“It is a good theory, on why we chosen.” Sonette admits.

Sonic nods.

“We all agree this wasn’t random, that someone wanted us to meet. That woman organised this. She knows something we don’t.” Sonic explains.

Sonette nods. Then Shadow and Silver walks over and sits down.

“What are you two talking about?” Shadow asks.

“What that woman said.” Sonette replies.

Shadow looks at her, then at Sonic.

“She, to us, hinted that we are related, somehow.” Sonic admits.

Silver and Shadow looks at them shock. Shadow sighs.

“Now you mention it, yeah.” Silver whispers.

“Sire?” Sonette whispers.

“If that is the case, this truth will be at the castle.” Shadow says.

Sonette nods in agreement.

“Sonic, Sonette, how old are you two?” Shadow asks.

“I’m 24.” Sonic answers.

“Same.” Sonette says.

Silver sighs.

“I’m 23.” Silver admits.

“I’m 25.” Shadow adds. 

Sonic sighs and Sonette folds her ears back.

“I will do everything to find the truth.” Shadow assures them. “If this is true, I will support you three to live whatever life you want.” Shadow adds.

Sonic, Silver and Sonette looks at him shock.

“If this is true and you want to move in, then so be it. If you want to stay with the people you are with, fine by me. Sonette, I can help support your village, though it will be hard since it is in King Edward’s kingdom.” Shadow explains.

Sonette sighs.

“Though, if we are related and siblings, I would like you three to come home.” Shadow admits.

“We have work to do and plenty of time to think about it.” Sonic points out.

Shadow nods.

“Indeed, we do.” Shadow agrees.

Sonette takes a deep breath.

“For the time being, as we mention earlier, no one can know about us four being captured alone. We stick to the story.” Sonette explains softly.

“Okay.” Silver agrees.

“Got it.” Sonic adds.

“Very well. Nothing changes.” Shadow says. “We head back to the castle, drop you three off at Silver’s place, while I get money and come back. Once I give you the money, head straight home.” Shadow explains. 

Sonette nods. 

“Yes sire.” Sonic whispers.

“Sounds like a plan.” Silver agrees.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Sonic, Shadow, Sonette and Silver spent the day walking, by midday, they made it. Shadow sighs, looking at Silver, Sonic and Sonette. Sonic yawns.

“Are you okay?” Silver asks.

“Yeah, I just want to get home.” Sonic replies.

“We all do Sonic.” Shadow says.

Sonic sighs. Sonette looks at Sonic, then looks away.

“Sonette?” Sonic whispers.

“I’m fine, let’s keep going.” Sonette says.

“We are close.” Shadow tells them.

“That’s right, once at my place you two can rest and when Prince Shadow gets back, head off.” Silver explains. “Oh, here we are.” Silver says, pointing to the blacksmith.

Sonette sighs.

“Follow me around the back, Silver, get to your father.” Shadow tells them.

Silver nods, running in. Storm looks over and drops his tools as Silver runs over.

“Father.” Silver cries, hugging Storm.

Storm wraps his arms around Silver.

“Where have you been?” Storm asks.

“It’s a long story. I was hanging around the village when I was attacked from behind. Then I was in a strange room with a group of people. We manage to break out and I tried to get here as fast as I could.” Silver explains.

“My son, I was so scared.” Storm whispers. “Prince Shadow, was he with you?” Storm asks.

Silver nods.

“He headed off.” Silver whispers.

“Go to you room, you must be tired.” Storm tells Silver, letting him go.

Silver nods as he walks back. Silver runs off and heads up to his room to see Sonic and Sonette, Shadow was gone.

“Prince Shadow headed off.” Sonic says.

Silver nods, closing his door.

“Are you okay?” Sonette asks.

“Yeah, I’m just worried. People know he was taken.” Silver says.

Sonette sighs.

~XxXxXx~

Shadow made it back to the castle to see Teagan sitting on the stairs. Teagan looks at Shadow shock, then quickly stands up and runs over, giving Shadow a hug.

“Sire!” Teagan cries.

“Teagan?” Shadow whispers.

“What happened? I went to get you stuff from lunch and you were gone.” Teagan asks.

Shadow sighs.

“I don’t know, I think someone spiked my drink before you gave it to me. I saw a person in a robe and then nothing. I woke in a strange room with more people. We all managed to break out, I grabbed Silver and we came back.” Shadow explains.

Teagan looks at him shock, letting Shadow go. Shadow sighs.

“It seems a slave treader has his men hidden in the village and in this castle. Teagan, please be careful.” Shadow warns her.

Teagan nods.

“Where is my father?” Shadow asks.

“The throne room.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan, go to my room and get three bags of coins. Take them to Silver and tell him they are from me.” Shadow tells her.

“Sire?” Teagan whispers. “As you wish.” Teagan says, then runs off.

Shadow sighs, no way he can take that money. Shadow heads off to the throne room. He saw people staring at him. He opens the door and Mephiles quickly stands up.

“Sh-Shadow!” Mephiles says. “Leave us!” Mephiles tells everyone in the room.

The servants and guards head out as Shadow walks up to Mephiles.

“Father.” Shadow whispers.

Mephiles pulls Shadow into his arms.

“Shadow, I was so worried.” Mephiles whispers.

“Forgive me father, I let my guard down.” Shadow says. “I believe a slave trader has men here. I was drugged and when I came to, I was in a strange room full of people. Silver the Hedgehog was also there. We all managed to get out. I grab Silver and we quickly made our way back.” Shadow explains.

“My child.” Mephiles whispers.

Mephiles lets him go and Shadow sighs.

“I sent King Edward a letter, postponing the wedding, stating we had a scared where you were attacked.” Mephiles explains.

Shadow nods.

“Good, if anything was to happen to them. I would never forgive myself.” Shadow admits. “I will work hard to find out what happened.” Shadow adds.

Mephiles nods.

“Good, get to work.” Mephiles says.

Shadow nods as he heads out. He walks out to see Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile, two guards.

“Sire, are you okay?” Espio asks.

“Yes, someone attacked me in my home. I want to know who it was.” Shadow tells them.

“Leave it to us sire, we can do it.” Vector says.

“Let’s go.” Shadow says.

~XxXxXx~

Silver was downstairs in hope Shadow will be here soon. Teagan walks in.

“Silver.” Teagan cries, running over.

“Teagan, why are you here?” Silver asks, pulling Teagan to the stairs.

“Shadow sent me.” Teagan says.

Silver sighs. Teagan pulls out the money bags.

“Shadow asks me to give these to you.” Teagan says.

“Right, thanks Teagan.” Silver says, taking them.

Teagan sighs.

“Teagan, protect Shadow.” Silver tells her.

Teagan nods.

“I will.” Teagan says, then runs off.

Silver runs upstairs to his room. Sonette and Sonic were lying on his bed.

“Here, you two should go.” Silver says.

Sonette quickly stands up and takes them, putting them away. Sonic moans as he stands up.

“Right, it will be dark when we get back.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods.

“Please, be careful.” Silver says as they head out.

They came to the back door and Silver opens it.

“Silver, keep an eye on Shadow and keep your guard up.” Sonette tells him.

Silver nods. Sonic and Sonette heads off and Silver sighs as he close the door. He walks out to see his father.

“Silver, what’s wrong?” Storm asks.

“Nothing is wrong father.” Silver assures him. “Just hungry, going to go to the Emerald Inn.” Silver admits.

Storm nods.

“Straight home after.” Storm tells him.

Silver nods, then heads off. He quickly makes it to the inn to see Blaze working. Blaze looks at him shock.

“Silver!” Blaze cries.

Blaze runs over and gives him a hug. Silver smiles.

“Blaze.” Silver whispers.

“Thank goodness you’re okay.” Blaze whispers.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Silver whispers.

“What happened?” Blaze asks.

“I’ll explain later.” Silver replies.

Blaze lets him go.

“Why are you here?” Blaze asks.

“I’m hungry.” Silver whispers.

Blaze smiles.

“Come on.” Blaze says.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic and Sonette spent the day walking. Sonic was worried about Sonette. They stop and got food to eat and Sonette brought extra food. By the time they made it to the farm, it was dark. Sonic looks at Sonette.

“See the barn.” Sonic points to it.

“I’ll be waiting.” Sonette says, walking off.

Sonic sighs as he heads down the driveway to the house. He yawns as he makes it close to the house to see Rosemary waiting out the front. Rosemary looks over, then quickly stands up.

“Sonic?” Rosemary whispers.

Sonic runs over and gives Rosemary a hug. Rosemary felt tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around her son.

“Mum, I’m sorry.” Sonic cries.

Rosemary sighs.

“What happened?” Rosemary asks.

“I don’t know what happened. I was waiting for Tails and was knocked out from behind.” Sonic replies.

“I see.” Rosemary whispers.

Then Amadeus walks out.

“Sonic?” Amadeus whispers.

Rosemary lets Sonic go and Sonic walks back.

“Dad.” Sonic whispers.

“What happened?” Amadeus asks.

“I was waiting for Tails, he was getting lunch, when I was knocked out. When I came to, I was in a large room full of people. We manage to escape, I did what I could to get home as fast as I could.” Sonic explains.

Amadeus sighs.

“Where’s Tails?” Sonic asks.

“In the barn.” Rosemary replies.

Sonic looks at them shock, then smiles.

‘Shit, Sonette.’ Sonic thinks.

“Sonic.” Rosemary whispers.

“I’ll go and get him.” Sonic says.

“Sonic.” Amadeus says, grabbing him.

“I’ll be fine dad.” Sonic assures him.

Amadeus nods, letting him go. Sonic heads to the barn. He walks in to see Tails asleep on a bundle of hay with a blanket over him. Sonette walks into view as Sonic walks over.

“He’s cute.” Sonette says.

“This is my little brother, Tails.” Sonic says.

“He’s a cutie.” Sonette says.

“Come on, you can hide upstairs. Tails and I are the only ones who go up.” Sonic says as they head upstairs.

“He is going to need to know I am here then.” Sonette says.

“I know, you will meet him tomorrow.” Sonic says.

They made it upstairs and Sonette looks at the small sitting area. There are two lounges, opposite to each other, a table in the middle and a large window opposite to the stairs.

“This should do.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods.

“Night Sonic.” Sonette says.

“Night Sonette.” Sonic says, walking downstairs.

Sonic picks up Tails, then heads to the house to see Amadeus waiting.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“I know.” Amadeus says.

The pair heads inside and Sonic sighs.

“Night father.” Sonic says.

“Night Sonic.” Amadeus says.

Sonic heads up to his and Tails’ room. He sits the sleeping fox on his bed and sighs as he lies down. He hopes Sonette will be alright in the barn.


	10. Slow Morning

Sonic wakes up to Tails yelling. Sonic opens his eyes as Tails jumps on his bed with tears in his eyes. 

“Sonic!” Tails cries.

Sonic smiles as he pulls Tails down.

“Morning to you too Tails.” Sonic says.

“What happened?” Tails asks.

“I’ll explain later.” Sonic replies, letting Tails go.

Tails got off Sonic and Sonic moans as he got up. Sonic looks at Tails.

“Sorry Tails.” Sonic apologises.

“I know.” Tails whispers.

The pair heads out and has breakfast. Sonic then grabs another bowl for Sonette.

“We’re going to feed the horses!” Tails calls out.

“Okay dears!” Rosemary tells.

Sonic and Tails heads off. Tails looks at Sonic confused.

“Sonic, why do you have that?” Tails asks.

“I need you to keep this a secret, okay.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“Okay Sonic.” Tails whispers.

They made it to the barn and Sonic heads upstairs to see Sonette sitting on the lounge, looking out the window. Sonette looks over as Tails walks next to Sonic. Tails looks at her shock.

“Morning Sonette.” Sonic says, walking over.

“Morning.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic sits down next to Sonette, handing her the bowl. Sonette smiles as she starts eating.

“Who is she?” Tails asks, walking over. 

“Tails, this is Sonette.” Sonic introduces. “As you know, when I was grabbed, I woke up in a place full of people. Sonette was one of them. She help me get home and kept me safe.” Sonic explains. “She needs a place to stay for a while, mum and dad would lose it, so she’s staying here.” Sonic explains.

Tails smiles.

“I see.” Tails whispers.

“Nice to meet you.” Sonette says.

Tails nods.

“Likewise.” Tails says.

“So, I need you to help me sneak food in.” Sonic tells Tails.

“Sorry to be a bother.” Sonette apologises.

“No, it’s okay.” Tails assures Sonette.

Sonette smiles.

“Thanks Tails.” Sonic says.

“When would be a good time to sneak into the town?” Sonette asks.

“We are busy in the mornings, safer around midday.” Sonic replies.

Sonette nods.

“I need to get a few things, I want a crossbow as well. Do you know where I can buy one?” Sonette asks.

“I do, meet me down the road at midday and I can take you. I’ll find a cloak for you. My mum has a few you can borrow.” Sonic explains.

“I’ll come too.” Tails adds.

“Are you sure?” Sonette asks.

“Of course.” Tails replies.

“Alright, we better get our chores down.” Sonic says, standing up.

Tails nods, running off.

“It is good if he comes and we keep you hidden.” Sonic says.

“Don’t forget to ask that girl out.” Sonette reminds him.

Sonic chuckles, then nods.

“Right, thanks.” Sonic says, then runs off.

Sonette sighs.

“No, thank you.” Sonette whispers.

~XxXxXx~

Shadow is sitting at his desk, reading over some notes. He has no idea how that woman got anyone in his home, let alone spike his drink. Shadow sighs.

‘Now I think about it, the other three were captured complete differently. I should talk to Silver on what he remembers, hopefully in more details.’ Shadow thinks, standing up.

He heard his door open, so he quickly looks over to see Mephiles.

“Father, what a surprise.” Shadow greets as Mephiles walks over.

“And how is everything going?” Mephiles asks.

“Slow, but a servant has mention she hasn’t seen a fellow servant since I was captured. Her name is Daisy. I have Vector looking into it and Espio is checking all the guards.” Shadow explains.

“And you?” Mephiles asks.

“Silver, the son of Storm who is a great blacksmith, was also one of the many that was captured. I am going to talk to him.” Shadow explains.

“Silver huh.” Mephiles whispers.

“Yes, now if you don’t mind.” Shadow says as he starts walking.

“A moment son!” Mephiles calls out.

Shadow stops.

“Yes father?” Shadow asks.

“Did you get anyone else’s names?” Mephiles asks.

“No.” Shadow replies. “Why?” Shadow asks, looking back.

“Just asking.” Mephiles says.

“Of course father, now if you excuse me.” Shadow says, walking off.

Shadow once out of his room and away from it, Shadow sighs with relief. Teagan then runs over.

“Sire, where are you going?” Teagan asks.

“To see Silver.” Shadow replies.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

“Keep an eye on my father for me. He was in my room.” Shadow tells her. “Something is off.” Shadow adds.

“As you wish.” Teagan says, walking off. 

Shadow sighs, everything seems off. The way he father has been acting since he got back. He is hiding something, and Shadow wants to know what it is.

~XxXxXx~

Silver was helping his father clean up the shop when Blaze walks in. Silver looks at her worried.

“Blaze, what are you doing here?” Silver asks as Blaze walks over.

“Checking on you.” Blaze replies.

“Right, sorry.” Silver apologises. “Just taking it slow, helping around the shop.” Silver admits.

“Silver?” Blaze whispers.

“Do you want to get together at lunch?” Silver asks.

Blaze smiles.

“Meet me at the inn, dummy.” Blaze tells him.

Blaze kiss Silver on the lips and Silver chuckles.

“Love you too Blaze.” Silver says.

Then Shadow walks in and sighs.

“Sire, how may I help you today?” Silver asks.

“We need to talk, in private.” Shadow tells him, walking over. “Is that okay?” Shadow asks, looking at Blaze.

“He’s all yours sire. Just give him back for lunch.” Blaze says, walking off.

Silver chuckles.

“Come on, we will talk in my room.” Silver says.

Shadow nods and they head off. They walk up to Silver’s room and Shadow closes the door behind him.

“What is it?” Silver asks.

“The day you were captured, what were you doing right before you were knocked out.” Shadow asks.

“Talking to James and Holly, they handed me daisies. They are a couple of kids I know, their father’s name is Jayden Fox, he’s a guard, and their mother’s name is Regan, she works in the fruit stands. I told them to go home, knowing their parents would be worried and I was knocked out from behind. We were also in a quite are of the village, not many people around and close to the east pathway.” Silver explains.

Shadow sighs.

“Sire?” Silver whispers. “Do you think Sonette’s and Sonic’s theory is true?” Silver asks.

Shadow nods.

“My father has been acting strange and asking more questions I would like to admit. Keep your guards up when you are out and if something seems wrong, head straight to the castle and tell a guard I sent for you. I will let everyone know if you do make it, you are to be taken to my room and two guards must remain with you till I get to you.” Shadow explains.

“Sire.” Silver whispers.

“Something is wrong here Silver, and we have to be careful.” Shadow tells him.

Silver nods.

“Yes sire.” Silver says. “But Sonic and Sonette, they are in danger too.” Silver whispers.

“I know.” Shadow says. “And never say their name to anyone, especially my father.” Shadow tells him.

Silver nods.

“Of course, I told my father and Blaze you were he only one I recognise, and I didn’t talk to anyone else or even ask names as we broke out.” Silver explains. 

Shadow smiles.

“Good, keep it like that.” Shadow tells him. “I have been saying the same.” Shadow admits.

Silver sighs. 

“When Sonic and Sonette make it, I need to know.” Shadow tells him. “Also, I’ll let you know the time I can train you. We have to be careful.” Shadow adds.

“Right, thanks.” Silver says.

Shadow nods.

“I’ll walk you out.” Silver says.

The pair heads downstairs and walks out. Shadow stops and looks around, then turns to face Silver who was standing in the doorway.

“Thank you for coming again sire, I hope we can serve you again.” Silver says, bowing.

“You will, take care.” Shadow says, then walks off.

Silver sighs as Storm walks over.

“What did Prince Shadow need?” Storm asks.

“Just asking about a few things.” Silver replies, walking inside.

Storm follows him, closing the door.

“Back to work?” Silver asks.

Storm nods and Silver smiles.

“Alright!” Silver shouts.

Storm chuckles.

“Keep it down.” Storm tells him.

Silver nods. 


	11. Mysterious Message

Sonic and Tails were heading into town. Sonic looks back to see Sonette, wearing a large red cloak. Sonic chuckles, looking at Tails.

“So, why are we doing this?” Tails asks.

“I told you, Sonette is shy.” Sonic replies.

Sonette caught up and grabs Sonic’s shirt. Tails looks at her and Sonette sighs.

“Don’t lie to him, the main reason is because I have a bounty. I don’t have a family or a home, so I do what I need to in order to survive.” Sonette explains.

Tails sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Tails apologises.

“So am I.” Sonic whispers.

“Stay close then.” Tails tells her.

Sonette smiles.

“Thanks.” Sonette says.

Tails chuckles.

“It’s fine.” Tails assures her.

They made it to the town and Sonette looks at the welcome sign.

‘Welcome to Sunwell, cute name.’ Sonette thinks.

Sonic looks at Sonette.

“We will head to get the weapons you want first.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods. They came to place and walk in. Sonic smiles, seeing Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel behind the counter, severing a large bear. Sonette gasps, grabbing Sonic’s shoulder and buries her face into his back. Sonic looks back, then at the bear who goes to walk pass, but stops at the board. Sonic saw a range of wanted posters, his eyes quickly lands on Sonette’s. The bear grabs Sonette’s poster, then walks out. Sonic jumps at the door slamming hut.

“Hey Sonic! Tails!” Ray greets.

“Hey!” Tails yells.

“I’ll look around.” Sonette whispers, walking off.

Sonic and Tails walks to the counter.

“Who was that?” Sonic asks.

“That was Ajax Walker, he’s a well-known bounty hunter.” Mighty answers.

Sonic sighs. Tails runs to Sonette and Sonic sighs.

“How can I help you?” Mighty asks.

“And who is the one in the hood?” Ray asks.

“She’s looking for a few things, I know she wants a crossbow.” Sonic replies.

Mighty sighs as he walks over to Sonette and Tails. Sonette grabs a crossbow and chuckles, it almost like the one she used to have, till she broke it.

‘Sonic should be able to master this easily.’ Sonette thinks.

“How are you ma’am.” Mighty says.

Sonette looks at him, then pulls her hood down.

“Sorry Mighty, she’s shy.” Tails tells him.

“It’s okay.” Mighty says. “We are here to help all, as long as you pay.” Might assures them.

“And the bounty board?” Sonette asks softly.

Mighty sighs.

“My old man has had that there for as long as I can remember. I hate it.” Mighty admits.

Sonette sighs.

“Interested?” Mighty asks.

Sonette looks at the crossbow and nods.

“Yeah and I need another one.” Sonette says.

Mighty grabs a crossbow.

“This one is the same, just made with a lighter wood.” Mighty explains.

Sonette takes it and smiles.

“I like them.” Sonette whispers.

“I’ll get the bolts.” Mighty says, walking off.

Sonette walks back to the counter and Sonic smiles.

“Oh, what’s that.” Sonic says, walking off.

Sonette sighs, looking over then goes into shock.

“That Sonic, is a katana. It’s from another country.” Mighty tells him.

“They are so rare.” Sonette says, running over.

Sonic looks at her, then holds it out. Sonette pulls it and draws it out. Sonette stares at the blade.

“Beautiful.” Sonette whispers.

“She is.” Might agrees.

“How much?” Sonette asks.

“For you, 500.” Mighty replies. “Sonette.” Mighty adds.

Sonette froze and Sonic looks at Mighty worried.

“I know it is you so drop the hood.” Mighty tells her.

Sonette sighs, pulling it down.

“One of the most wanted woman in King Edward’s kingdom.” Mighty says.

“Mighty, I can explain!” Sonic says.

“It’s okay Sonic.” Mighty assures him. “We got word you were missing, I assume this has to do with that.” Mighty explains.

Sonic sighs.

“And the shopping.” Might adds.

Sonic nods. Sonette quickly puts the katana away and pulls her hood up. Sonette walks over and place it down on the counter, then pulls out the money Shadow gave her. Mighty counts the money, then puts the bolts into a paper bag as Sonette clips on crossbow to her belt. She grabs the other, the darker wood one, then grabs Sonic. Sonic watch as she clips it to his right hip. Sonette then grabs the katana, then holds it up.

“Take it.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic takes it.

“You need both a long range and short range weapon.” Sonette adds.

Sonic nods.

“We start training tonight.” Sonette tells him.

“Got it.” Sonette says.

They heard the bell of the door and Sonic looks over to see a person in a cloak. They walk over and Sonette grabs her daggers.

“Guard up Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“Sonic and Sonette, I am no threat.” the cloak figure tells them.

They remove the hood to see a rabbit. She smiles at the pair, holding up a scroll.

“Please, your eyes only.” she tells them.

Sonette takes it and the rabbit bows.

“Take care.” the rabbit says, then heads off.

Sonic looks at the scroll and sighs. Sonette puts it away and sighs.

“Come on, you need to speak to a hedgehog.” Sonette tells him, grabbing the paper bag.

“Right, talk to you later.” Sonic says.

“Be careful Sonic.” Mighty warns him. “That person has dark magic.” Mighty adds.

“You sensed it too.” Sonette says, looking over.

Mighty nods.

“We will.” Sonic says.

The trio heads out and start walking. They then stop at an alley and Sonic looks down. Empty.

“Tails, wait here.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods. Sonette and Sonic walks down, then stops. The pair stand close as Sonette pulls the scrolls out, opening it.

“This is a message for when you find out the truth. The town you seek is known as Scorchville, find me a Dragon Inn. I will give you the answers you seek, my children, come to me.” Sonette reads.

Sonic sighs.

“Dragon Inn, Scorchville.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette puts it away.

“Think sire and Silver got on?” Sonic asks softly.

“I don’t know.” Sonette whispers. “Find out when we get there.” Sonette adds.

The pair walks to Tails.

“Thanks bro.” Sonic says.

Sonette chuckles.

“Where is Miss Amy?” Sonette asks.

“The Swan Inn, this way.” Sonic says.

The trio starts walking.

“Does this mean you’re asking her out?” Tails asks.

“Yup, or, I’ll try to.” Sonic says.

“Sonic, breath.” Sonette tells him.

They made it to the Swan Inn and Sonette takes the katana. The trio walks in and Sonic smiles, seeing Amy at the desk. Amy finish serving the customer, then looks at Sonic shock.

“Sonic.” Amy whispers, running over.

Amy gives Sonic a hug and Sonic chuckles.

“Sorry Amy.” Sonic apologises.

“I know.” Amy says.

Amy lets him go and walks back.

“Can we talk? Alone?” Sonic asks.

“Yes, of course.” Amy replies.

Amy turns around.

“Cream, a moment!” Amy calls out.

Then Cream the Rabbit runs out with Cheese the Chao behind her.

“Yes Amy?” Cream says. “Oh Sonic, Tails, good to see you.” Cream says.

“I need to talk to Sonic, can you watch the font?” Amy asks.

Cream nods. Amy and Sonic walks off and Sonette moans as her tummy growls. Tails sighs, they couldn’t sneak her any lunch.

“You must be hungry, come, sit down.” Cream tells her.

“Thanks.” Sonette says.

The pair sits down and Tails chuckles.

“Sorry.” Tails apologises.

“I should be saying.” Sonette says.

“What would you like?” Cream asks.

“Try the special, it’s amazing.” Tails tells Sonette.

“That please.” Sonette says.

Cream nods, running off.

“Hope Sonic doesn’t mess up.” Tails says.

“He will be fine.” Sonette says.

~XxXxXx~

Amy and Sonic walks out the side door and Sonic takes a deep breath as they walk down.

“Sonic, I know you are worried about my father, but…” Amy starts.

“I love you Amy.” Sonic says, cutting her off.

Amy goes red.

“I will never be good enough in your father’s eyes, but that doesn’t matter anymore. I need you in my life.” Sonic tells her.

Amy smiles and Sonic takes a deep breath.

“So please, go out with me.” Sonic says.

“Yes!” Amy cries, giving Sonic a hug.

Sonic smiles.

“Amelia!” a voice call.

Amy lets Sonic go, then the pair quickly heads inside to see Lionel. Sonic felt a shiver as Lionel walks over.

“Mr Rose.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic.” Lionel says. “Amelia, why aren’t you at the front desk?” Lionel asks.

“I needed to talk to Sonic, alone, for a moment.” Amy replies.

Lionel looks at Sonic.

“Sorry sir.” Sonic apologises.

“Not as sorry as you’re about to be.” Lionel warns him.

“DAD!” Amy snaps.

Lionel looks at her.

“I don’t care if you like him or not, but Sonic is my boyfriend!” Amy yells.

“Not in this lifetime.” Lionel says.

“And why is that?” Sonic heard Sonette asks.

The trio looks over as Sonette walks over.

“What has Sonic done to make you hate him so much?” Sonette asks. “Or maybe, you want to control your daughter to the point, where she can only marry who you pick.” Sonette adds.

“Shut it.” Lionel tells her, then walks off.

Sonette chuckles as she walks off and Sonic sighs.

“Who is that?” Amy asks.

“Her name is Sonette. I was grabbed by, I believe, slave traders. I was knocked out from behind and when I woke up, I was in a place full of people. Sonette was one of them. She help me get home and kept me safe.” Sonic explains.

“Sonette?” Amy whispers. “What a cool name.” Amy says.

‘I hope she doesn’t figure it out.’ Sonic thinks.

Amy takes Sonic’s hand and Sonic smiles.

“I do love you Amy.” Sonic says.

Amy giggles.

“I know, silly.” Amy says.

The pair heads off to find Tails and Sonette sitting at a table. Sonette was eating. Sonic then sighs, seeing Ajax.

“She can take her hood off.” Amy whispers.

“No, she can’t.” Sonic whispers.

Amy looks at Sonic worried. Sonic smiles. After Sonette was done, Sonic kiss Amy on the cheek and Sonette hands the katana back.

“Let’s go.” Sonette tells him.

The trio heads off and Sonette sighs.

“I saw Ajax.” Sonic whispers.

“What a jerk.” Sonette whispers.

“Know him?” Sonic asks.

“I do, he’s tried to kill many times before.” Sonette admits.

“Stay close, we will head straight home.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXx~

Silver was heading home after his lunch date with Blaze. Silver couldn’t stop smiling. He turns down an alley to see a woman standing in front of him. She smiles at him. She was a purple hedgehog with bright blue eyes.

“Hello Silver.” she greets, bowing.

“Um, who are you?” Silver asks.

“A messenger from a woman you met at King Ajax’s castle.” she tells him.

Silver sighs as the woman pulls a scroll out. Silver walks up to her and takes it.

“Yours and Shadow’s eyes only.” the woman tells Silver.

She then walks off and Silver sighs, then starts running. He heads straight to the castle to run into a guard. Silver looks at him. He was a hawk with navy blur feathers and dark red eyes.

“Sorry.” Silver apologises.

“Silver, right?” he asks.

“Yes sir. I need to see Prince Shadow.” Silver says.

“This way, Prince Shadow is in his room.” he says.

Silver follows the guard to Shadow’s room. The guard knocks.

“Enter!” Shadow calls out.

The guard walks in and Silver follows. Shadow looks back, then quickly stands up.

“Silver the Hedgehog is here to see you.” the guard says.

“Thank you.” Shadow says.

The guard bows, then walks out, closing the door.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“A woman gave me this.” Silver replies, walking over. “It is from the lady from King Ajax’s castle.” Silver adds softly.

Shadow takes it and opens it, then sighs.

“This is a message for when you find out the truth. The town you seek is known as Scorchville, find me a Dragon Inn. I will give you the answers you seek, my children, come to me.” Shadow reads.

“Huh?” Silver whispers.

“Silver, keep this with you.” Shadow tells him, rolling it up.

Silver nods, taking it.

“Do you think Sonic and Sonette got one too?” Silver asks softly.

“Who knows.” Shadow says.

Silver sighs.

“This is going to get ugly Silver.” Shadow warns him.

Silver nods.

“I have the old ball room set up for training. I have ordered it to be free every night from tonight.” Shadow tells him, standing up.

“Sire?” Silver whispers.

“Be back at dark. We train tonight. I need you to master the bow.” Shadow tells him.

Silver nods.

“Yes sire.” Silver says.


	12. Three Weeks Later

Shadow was walking around the castle with Teagan. He has been screeching the castle with Teagan’s help. Her magic has come in handy. Though Teagan is worried if they are caught. Shadow hasn't found anything, and he is almost out of places to look. Only one place left and that was his father’s treasure room. A room where his father keep his most valuable possessions. He isn’t even allowed inside. It is in the basement.

“Shadow, this is a bad idea.” Teagan whispers.

Shadow sighs.

“I explain why, but my father is hiding something.” Shadow tells her. “Teagan, please, I need your help.” Shadow pleads.

Teagan sighs.

“I know.” Teagan whispers.

They head downstairs and to the treasure room. There were two guards at the door, like always. Teagan sighs as they walk over.

“Oh Prince Shadow, what brings you here?” one asks.

“Sorry boys.” Shadow says.

Teagan holds her hands up, close to their face, and the pair drop to the ground.

“That is a handy spell.” Shadow says.

“And they won’t remember anything that happened in the last ten minutes.” Teagan adds.

Shadow pulls out the key to the door and opens it. Shadow walks in and sighs as he looks at Teagan.

“What are you looking for?” Teagan asks.

“I don’t know yet.” Shadow says, walking off.

He really has no idea what to find. He finds some paintings and walks over, the one on top was a white hedgehog with red eyes. Shadow pulls it forward and goes into shock, moving the first painting. This was it. Shadow cuts the painting out of the frame and rolls it up. He runs to Teagan who looks at him worried.

“I got it, let’s go.” Shadow tells her.

The pair quickly heads off and Shadow sighs.

‘This is bad. What have you done father?’ Shadow thinks.

They made it to Shadow’s room and Shadow hides the panting in the chest at the foot of his bed.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“Something dark.” Shadow replies.

“Shadow!” Teagan snaps.

Shadow walks over and pulls Teagan into a kiss.

“Sorry Teagan.” Shadow apologises.

Teagan sighs.

“You do know your wedding is in a couple of days.” Teagan reminds him.

“It won’t happened.” Shadow tells her.

Teagan nods.

“The only wedding that will happened, is ours.” Shadow assures her.

“I hate you.” Teagan says.

“We need to get ready for when our guests show up.” Shadow says.

“Right, that is tomorrow.” Teagan whispers. “I better go. Don’t forget, you father wants to have dinner with you.” Teagan reminds him.

“Thank you, Teagan.” Shadow says.

Teagan nods, then heads off. Shadow sighs. His head hurts.

~XxXxXx~

Silver was finishing an axe when Storm walks over.

“It’s done.” Silver says, dropping the head into water.

“Are you okay Silver?” Storm asks.

Silver nods. He has been training with Shadow every night for the last three weeks. He is getting better at the bow. Silver yawns, lifting the axe up.

“Sorry, just tired.” Silver says.

Storm scans the axe, it was well crafted, just what he expected.

“Good work.” Storm says, taking the axe.

“Knock knock!” a voice calls out.

Silver looks over to see Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow.

“Aunt Wave, Uncle Storm.” Silver greets.

“What brings you two back in town?” Storm asks.

“Checking on our best friend, we were in the neighbourhood.” Jet replies as they walk over.

“And how are you Silver?” Wave asks.

“Fine Aunt Wave. Good to see you are well.” Silver replies.

“Likewise.” Wave says.

“So, what’s the news?” Storm asks. “I heard the wedding went well.” Storm adds.

Silver sighs, the pair got married, but the pair couldn’t go.

“Well, I’m pregnant.” Wave admits.

Silver looks at her shock and Wave giggles, placing her hands on her belly.

“Wow.” Silver whispers.

“Well congratulation.” Storm says.

Jet chuckles.

“So, we’re moving back.” Jet says.

“Good idea, all that travelling will be hard on all three of you.” Storm says, walking off.

Wave looks at Silver who yawns.

“Are you okay Silver? You don’t look so well.” Wave asks worried.

“Sorry Aunt Wave, just having trouble sleeping.” Silver admits. “I’m going to make lunch.” Silver says, walking off.

Silver sighs.

‘So, Aunt Wave and Uncle Jet are going to have a baby huh.’ Silver thinks.

Silver chuckles.

‘I better take a nap, so I will be ready for tonight.’ Silver tells himself.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic yawns as he and Tails head to the barn. The pair heads upstairs to see Rosemary and Amadeus standing across from them. Sonic then saw Sonette kneeling behind them, looking away.

“You two have some explaining to do.” Amadeus tells them.

Sonic looks at him shock, then sighs.

“Who is she?” Rosemary asks. “She hasn’t said as word since we got up here.” Rosemary adds, looking at Sonette.

“Her name is Sonette.” Sonic replies. “She… she was grabbed by the same people who took me. She helped me home. She needed a place to stay so she has been staying here.” Sonic explains.

Tails looks at Sonette. Amadeus walks to the window and Sonic quickly runs to Sonette, kneeling down next to her. Rosemary looks at her pair shock.

‘They look so much alike.’ Rosemary thinks.

“Whose idea was it?” Amadeus asks, turning around.

“Mine and mine alone.” Sonic replies.

“Sonic?” Sonette whispers.

“And the weapons?” Amadeus asks, pointing to a lounge.

Sonic saw their weapons lying on it.

“I… I was scared when I was grabbed. Sonette offered training so I took it.” Sonic explains.

Amadeus shakes his head. Amadeus shakes his head.

“Amadeus?” Rosemary whispers.

“How long?” Amadeus asks.

“The whole three weeks.” Sonic whispers.

“Why did you come up here? You two never come up here?” Tails asks.

“You two have been acting strange and always in the barn. I knew you were hiding something. Never thought this would be it.” Amadeus explains.

“Dad.” Sonic whispers. “What are you going to do?” Sonic asks scared.

He needs Sonette with him.

“Sonette, collect your things.” Amadeus says, walking to the stairs.

“Dad!” Sonic yells.

Sonette grabs him as Amadeus stops at the stairs.

“I’m disappointed in you Sonic.” Amadeus admits, looking back.

Sonic sighs.

“How dare you let a lady sleep in such a condition.” Amadeus adds.

Sonic, Tails and Sonette looks at him shock.

“Miles, help me get the spear bed into yours and Sonic’s room. Sonette will be staying in the house from now on.” Amadeus tells them, then heads downstairs.

“Huh?” Sonette whispers.

Tails chuckles, running off.

“Mum?” Sonic says, looking at Rosemary dear.

“You hear your father dear.” Rosemary tells him. “She can eat while you grab everything.” Rosemary adds, walking off.

Sonic quickly stands up and helps Sonette up, then hands the plate over. Sonette smiles at the food and sits down, then starts eating.

“I was scared when the pair came up, at first, I thought it was you and Tails. Then then appeared and I didn’t know what to do.” Sonette explains.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises as he starts collecting Sonette’s stud.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew the risk when I stated staying here.” Sonette admits.

Sonic sighs.

“Come on, let’s go.” Sonic says, standing up.

Sonette nods, standing up. The pair heads off and to the house. Sonic leads Sonette to their room. Amadeus and Tails set the new bed close to Sonic’s bed. Amadeus looks at Sonic.

“Sorry dad.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay.” Amadeus says, walking off.

Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic. Sonic nods and the trio follows Amadeus who walks into the kitchen. The trio stands close and Sonic peeps in to see Amadeus with Rosemary.

“You saw it too.” Rosemary whispers.

“They look too much alike not be related.” Amadeus says. “Remember, Sonic as drop on our door with a note.” Amadeus adds.

“My name is Sonic, please keep me safe.” Rosemary remembers. “What do we do?” Rosemary asks.

“Keep Sonette safe too.” Amadeus replies.

Sonette looks at Sonic shock. Sonic moves back.

“Sonic?” Tails whispers.

Sonic sighs, gabbing Sonette’s plate and counts to ten. He then walks in and Rosemary smiles. Sonette and Tails quickly follows him.

“So Sonette, I think I should thank you, for keeping my Sonic safe.” Rosemary says.

“There’s no need.” Sonette whispers.

Amadeus smiles.

“You can stay with us for as long as you need.” Amadeus assures her.

“I… I can help out when needed.” Sonette admits.

“It’s fine dear.” Rosemary assures her.

Sonette sighs, thinking of Shadow and Silver.

“I need to get to Moonfort tomorrow. Can I borrow Sonic? I don’t like travelling alone.” Sonette asks.

“I would prefer it.” Amadeus admits.

“It’s fine.” Rosemary says.

Sonic chuckles, then nods.

‘Good one Sonette.’ Sonic thinks.

He had no idea how to ask his parents about that.

“Back to training?” Sonic asks.

“Is that okay?” Sonette asks.

“Of course.” Amadeus says.

“We will just be in the barn.” Sonic says.

The pair heads off, going upstairs and grab their weapons.

“Thanks.” Sonic whispers. “About tomorrow, getting to Silver.” Sonic adds softly.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says. “Now, back to work.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods.


	13. Getting Ready

Sonic and Sonette got up early, Sonic did all his morning chores and Sonette packs their supplies with Rosemary’s help. They agreed walking would be better. Sonette puts her bag on and fix her weapons. She then puts the cloak on and sighs. Rosemary smiles as she walks over, fixing the cloak.

“Thanks.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic then walks in and Sonette looks at him.

“Go and get you stuff, we need to go soon.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods, running off. Sonette sighs.

“Are you okay?” Rosemary asks.

“Yes, sorry.” Sonette says.

“It’s fine.” Rosemary assures her.

Sonette nods. Sonic then runs down and Sonette fixes his stuff up.

“Thanks Sonette.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods as Amadeus and Tails walks in.

“We better go.” Sonette tells them.

“Be careful and stay on the path.” Amadeus warns them.

“We will dad.” Sonic says.

“Please, be safe.” Rosemary tells them.

Sonette nods.

“Come on Sonic.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

“See you when we get back.” Sonic says.

“How long are you going to bed?” Amadeus asks.

“Sorry, I don’t know. It is one of those things where it takes as long as it takes.” Sonette explains.

“It’s fine dear.” Rosemary says.

Sonette nods.

“If it takes too long, I’ll send a message.” Sonic assures them.

“I’ll walk you two down the driveway.” Tails says.

The trio heads off and Sonic takes a deep breath.

“Tails, I have no idea how long we are going to be.” Sonic admits.

“I know, I’ll take care of everything here.” Tails assures him.

Sonic nods.

Thanks Tails and sorry.” Sonic says.

They made it to the end of the driveway and Sonic saw Amy, then looks at her worried.

“Amy, what are you doing here?” Sonic asks as Amy walks over.

“I came to see you.” Amy whispers. “Where are you going?” Amy asks.

Sonic sighs.

“I’m heading to Moonfort.” Sonic answers.

Amy looks at him worried.

“What?” Amy whispers.

“Sorry Ames.” Sonic apologises.

Sonette push Sonic closer to Amy and Sonic goes red.

“I was going to tell you, but I have been so busy.” Sonic says.

Amy looks at Sonette who pulls her hood down.

“Sorry Amy, I need to borrow your boyfriend. I’ll bring him back.” Sonette apologises.

“Sonette, right?” Amy asks.

Sonette nods. Sonic kiss Amy on the cheek and Amy goes red.

“I do love you Ames. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I need to help Sonette with a job.” Sonic explains.

Amy nods.

“Don’t worry, I promise I will bring him back unharmed.” Sonette says.

Amy nods.

“Take care.” Sonic says, walking to Sonette.

Sonette nods and the pair heads off.

“Why did you push me?” Sonic asks.

“She’s worried.” Sonette whispers. “Never lie to her.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Okay, got it.” Sonic says.

~XxXxXx~

Silver was walking the main street, heading home. He was taking some stuff to the inn for a client. He was sore. Training last night with Shadow was hard, Shadow wants him to learn how to use a sword. Silver rubs his neck.

‘Man, Prince Shadow can be so rough.’ Silver thinks.

“Silver!” a voice calls out.

Silver stops and turns around as Blaze runs over.

“Sorry Blaze, I’m need to get home.” Silver tells her.

Blaze nods. Before they start walking, a few horses and a carriage went pass.

“Do you think that is King Edward?” Blaze asks softly.

“Ah, I do.” Silver says. ‘Prince Shadow did they would get here early.’ Silver thinks.

Silver sighs.

“Come on Blaze.” Silver says, start walking.

Blaze nods, following him.

“Are you okay Silver? You have been acting strange since you got back?” Blaze asks worried.

“Yeah, there’s a lot going on at the moment. Uncle Jet and Aunt Wave came back and staying with us till they can find a place of their own. Aunt Wave is also pregnant.” Silver explains.

Blaze looks at him shock.

“Really? That’s amazing!” Blaze says.

Silver chuckles.

“Yeah, it’s going to be interesting.” Silver admits. “I’m going to help out as best I can.” Silver adds.

Blaze giggles.

“That’s sweet of you.” Blaze says.

Silver looks at the sky. Something feels off today.

~XxXxXx~

Shadow walks out to the courtyard and down the stairs as he saw King Edward’s guards ride in, a carriage following them. Shadow sighs as Mephiles walks over.

“This is very important son.” Mephiles reminds him.

“I know.” Shadow says. “But you already know how I feel about this.” Shadow adds,

Mephiles sighs. The carriage opens and a dark orange fox gets out.

“King Edward.” Mephiles greets.

“Mephiles, Shadow.” King Edward says.

Then a yellow fox gets out and sighs.

‘Ray.’ Shadow thinks.

Then a light green fox gets out, taking Ray’s hand. She looks at Shadow who bows.

“Ray, Adrienne.” Shadow greets.

Adrienne smiles.

“Prince Shadow.” Adrienne whispers, bowing.

“Welcome.” Shadow says.

“Now Mephiles, we have a lot to talk about.” Edward says.

“Yes, follow me.” Mephiles says.

The pair heads off and Shadow sighs as Teagan and a male red hawk walks over.

“This is Jackson and Teagan, who is my personal servant, they will look after you.” Shadow says.

“Prince Ray, follow me please.” Jackson says.

The pair walks off and Adrienne sighs.

“Shadow?” Adrienne whispers.

“Your brother’s room is next to yours.” Shadow tells her.

Adrienne sighs.

“Come Princess Adrienne.” Teagan says.

“Right, of course.” Adrienne says.

The pair heads off and Shadow looks back at the sky.

‘Sonic and Sonette should show up today. I should keep an eye out for Silver.’ Shadow thinks, heading inside himself.


	14. The Truth

Sonic and Sonette made it to Moonfort and Sonic sighs, looking at the sky, it was getting late. It took the pair longer to get her than they thought. Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette.

“Come on.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. They came the blacksmith and Sonette looks at Sonic.

“Mute, no talking.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. They walk in and Silver looks over, then looks at the pair shock. Sonette saw Silver with Blaze and Storm.

“Welcome.” Storm greets.

“Silver, what’s wrong?” Blaze asks.

‘Damnit, I was meant to wait out the front.’ Silver thinks.

Sonette smiles.

“Well, there’s a face I haven’t seen in a while.” Sonette says.

Sonic looks at Silver, then chuckles.

“Wait, you know him?” Blaze asks.

“We all woke up in the same room three weeks ago. I would recognise him anywhere.” Sonette says. “We never got a chance to talk but it is good to see you made it home safe.” Sonette adds.

Silver chuckles.

“R-right.” Silver whispers.

“And you are?” Blaze asks.

“Annabelle, but my friends just call me Anna.” Sonette introduces. “This is Sonic.” Sonette adds.

“Do you two know each other?” Blaze asks, looking at the pair.

“Not before that incident.” Sonette admits.

“I better go, take care.” Blaze says, heading off.

“Silver, why don’t you take the pair upstairs. It must be nice to see them again and to catch up.” Storm tells him.

“Right, okay, follow me.”  Silver says.

The trio heads up to Silver’s room and Sonette sighs.

“Wow, that was amazing Sonette.” Silver says, closing the door.

“Thanks.” Sonette says. “As a thief, I have had to talk myself out of a lot of fights, or try to stop a fight to begin all together.” Sonette admits.

“How was the trip?” Silver asks.

“Slow.” Sonic replies.

“We didn’t run into any problem though.” Sonette adds.

“Did you two get any strange letters?” Silver asks.

“Yeah, we did.” Sonic whispers.

“This is a message for when you find out the truth. The town you seek is known as Scorchville, find me a Dragon Inn. I will give you the answers you seek, my children, come to me.” Sonette remembers.

Sonic and Silver looks at her shock.

“I have a good memory.” Sonette adds.

“You two rest here, I’ll grab you some water.” Silver says, then runs off.

Sonic and Sonette sits on the bed and Sonette moans in pain.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks worried.

“Yeah, walking really takes a toll on me.” Sonette answers.

Silver walks back in with two cups.

“Rest here. It shouldn’t take long to get Shadow.” Silver tells the pair.

“Thanks.” Sonette says, taking a cup.

“Will you be okay?” Sonic asks, taking a cup.

“Yeah, the guards all know me and know if they see me, to get Shadow right away.” Silver explains. “I’ll be right back.” Silver says, then heads off.

He sneaks downstairs and out the backdoor, then heads straight to the castle. He hopes he can find Shadow.

~XxXxXx~

Shadow walks out into the courtyard and sighs. He was hoping to see Silver by now. Something is wrong.

“Shadow!” a voice cries.

Shadow looks over as Adrienne runs over with Teagan close behind her.

“Adrienne.” Shadow greets.

“Where are you going?” Adrienne asks.

“I’m going to see a friend and put in an order for some new weapons.” Shadow answers.

“Really? How boring.” Adrienne says.

“It is my duty to make sure all the guards are well prepared for anything and having the right weapons.” Shadow explains.

Adrienne sighs.

“And the reason why I have your servant with me?” Adrienne asks softly.

“Believe it or not, Teagan is quite skilled in fighting. If anyone tries to harm you, she will kill them.” Shadow explains.

Adrienne looks at Teagan shock.

“I ordered Teagan to protect you, because I know Teagan will do everything in her power to make sure no harm will come to you.” Shadow explains.

“Even though I hate you and this marriage.” Adrienne says, looking at him.

“I do not approve this marriage either, Adrienne.” Shadow admits.

Adrienne sighs.

“This is stupid.” Adrienne whispers.

“Prince Shadow!” a voice calls out.

Shadow looks over to see Silver.

“Ah Silver, I was just about to come and talk to you.” Shadow admits.

Silver nods. Shadow looks at Adrienne who sighs.

“Adrienne, when I get back, I would like to talk to you and your brother.” Shadow says.

Adrienne nods.

“I’ll let him know.” Adrienne whispers.

“This way my lady.” Teagan says.

The pair heads off and Silver sighs.

“They are here.” Silver whispers.

“Good, I was getting worried.” Shadow admits as the pair starts walking.

Shadow then looks back to see his father standing on the balcony. Shadow sighs, looking at Silver.

“I also need to talk to you about some new gear.” Shadow says.

Silver nods. The pair quickly made it to Silver’s place, sneaking in through the back, and to his room to see Sonic and Sonette waiting.

“Sorry we took so long to get here.” Sonette apologises.

“It’s fine, I was getting worried.” Shadow says.

Shadow pulls up the panting her found yesterday.

“I guess that means you found something.” Sonette says.

“You two were right.” Shadow says, looking at Sonic and Sonette.

Sonette and Sonic looks at him worried. Shadow unrolls the painting, dropping it onto the bed. It was a painting of Mephiles, a mysterious white hedgehog and… them. Silver, Sonic and Sonette stares at it shock.

“We… we…” Silver whispers.

“We’re related.” Sonette finishes.


	15. The Plan

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Sonette stares at the painting. Sonic looks at Sonette who walks back.

“Sonette?” Sonic says worried.

“Sorry, I just need a moment.” Sonette whispers.

Shadow walks up to Sonette who looks at him.

“How? If we are royalty, how does any remember us?” Sonette asks.

“Magic.” Sonic answers.

Shadow nods.

“As Mighty said, the woman that handed us that note had dark magic.” Sonic reminds Sonette.

Sonette nods.

“And us?” Silver asks.

“I’m going to talk to Adrienne. Neither of us want this marriage, so I hope I can work something out with her and her brother, Ray.” Shadow explains.

“Good luck.” Sonette says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Then we leave tonight.” Shadow tells them.

Silver, Sonic and Sonette looks at him shock. Sonette smiles.

“People won’t really see us in the dark.” Sonette adds.

Shadow nods.

“Yes, we need to find out what happened in the past, why you three were taken from everyone’s memory and sent away.” Shadow says.

“Yeah, it’s odd.” Sonette says.

“Well, my mum and dad did say, I was just drop on their door with a note, saying my name is Sonic, please keep me safe.” Sonic says,

Silver sighs.

“I never even thought about talking to my dad about how he got me.” Silver says.

“Well, my place got burn down so…” Sonette whispers.

Sonette sighs.

“We will get through this, together.” Shadow assures her.

Sonette smiles and nods.

“I better go. I’ll drop by tonight, you three stay out of trouble.” Shadow tells them.

“A word before you go.” Sonette says, walking off.

Shadow looks at Sonic and Silver who look at each other. Shadow follows Sonette out the back of the blacksmith. Sonette sighs.

“Sorry.” Sonette apologises. “I don’t want to talk about Adrienne, Ray and their father in there.” Sonette adds.

Shadow sighs.

“Ray and Adrienne, though they are selfish, but their father is the one you need to be careful of. He acts kind and caring, but he is a monster. Kills innocent for fun, rapes woman and locks them up he is done, to ensure they don’t have his child. He cannot be trusted, ever.” Sonette explains.

Shadow looks at her shock. Sonette sighs.

“He is the reason I go to their castle, saving people from him, woman trapped in cells.” Sonette admits. “He has no respect for women, his daughter is just a tool in his eyes.” Sonette adds.

Shadow nods.

“Thank you for telling me.” Shadow says.

Sonette nods, looking down.

“Please, be careful.” Sonette pleads.

Shadow walks closer and pulls Sonette into a hug. Sonette goes into shock, placing her hands on Shadow’s chest. Sonette smiles.

“Thanks Prince Shadow.” Sonette whispers.

“Shadow.” Shadow tells her.

Sonette smiles. Shadow lets her go and Sonette giggles. Then Silver and Sonic walks out.

“Sonette, the markets are on, want to go?” Sonic asks.

“We’re in public, call me Anna.” Sonette tells him.

“Anna?” Shadow whispers.

“Annabelle is a name I got by when I’m in public and hiding. Anna is just fine.” Sonette explains.

“I better go, keep your heads down.” Shadow tells them.

“We will be fine.” Silver says.

Shadow nods, then heads off. Sonette smiles.

“What were you talking about.” Sonic asks.

“Just about Adrienne, Ray and their father.” Sonette replies.

Silver sighs.

“I told my dad, let’s go.” Silver says.

The trio heads off. Sonette grabs her hood, pulling it up. Sonic smiles.

“It’s weird, knowing we are family.” Silver whispers.

“I think it’s nice.” Sonette whispers.

Silver chuckles.

“We are in this, together.” Sonic tells them.

Sonette nods and Silver chuckles.

“That’s right.” Silver agrees.

~XxXxXx~

Shadow made it back and sighs. He heads inside, this is it. He was going to end this wedding. He walks around the corner to see Teagan lying on the ground with King Edward standing over her. He then saw Adrienne and Ray behind them.

“Father, stop! Teagan is just protecting Adrienne!” Ray yells.

“Get away from her!” Shadow yells, running over.

King Edward looks at Shadow. Teagan crawls behind Shadow and King Edward chuckles.

“What an interesting fox you have, I haven’t seen a fox with two tails before.” King Edward says.

“And you will keep your distance from her.” Shadow warns him.

“That’s enough father.” Ray tells him.

King Edward walks off. Teagan wipes the blood off her mouth. Shadow turns around and helps Teagan up.

“Sorry, he attacked Adrienne, I just reacted.” Teagan apologises softly.

Adrienne and Ray walks over.

“I’m sorry.” Adrienne apologises.

“Let’s talk in private.” Shadow says.

Ray nods. They walk into Ray’s room which was close by. Shadow guides Teagan to the bed and she sits down. Shadow place his hands on Teagan’s cheeks.

“I’m fine.” Teagan says.

“How long have you two know each other?” Ray asks.

“Since we were kids.” Shadow replies, turning to face him.

Ray sighs.

“She saved my life.” Shadow admits.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Ray asks.

“We all know none of us want this wedding to happen.” Shadow says.

Adrienne walks over to Ray, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

“But, I believe an alliance between our lands is important.” Shadow adds.

“I can agree with that.” Ray admits.

“And as we both are going to be the next king, I believe we can work something out.” Shadow admits. “We can help each other out.” Shadow adds.

“That would be handy.” Adrienne whispers.

Ray smirks.

“Yes, I would like that.” Ray says.

Ray sighs.

“Father is rude and heartless. He always beats Adrienne. He has no respect for woman. I can’t handle him.” Ray says.

“I have heard a few things about him and none is good.” Shadow admits.

“Who told you?” Adrienne asks.

“I cannot say. I would like to keep her name a secret.” Shadow says.

“Her?” Adrienne whispers.

“Yes, it is a woman.” Shadow says.

Ray sighs.

“I want us to tell our fathers we are not going through with this wedding.” Shadow suggests.

“Please Ray.” Adrienne begs.

Ray nods.

“Yes.” Ray says.

Teagan whimpers as she grabs Shadow’s shirt. Shadow looks at her.

“Neither of them will like that.” Teagan says.

Shadow sighs.

“I know.” Shadow says.

Teagan lets him go.

“Go to my room.” Shadow tells her.

Teagan nods, pushing herself up.

“Right, see you soon.” Teagan says, walking off.

“Where would they be?” Ray asks.

“My father is always in his throne room.” Shadow says as they start walking.

Adrienne wraps her arms around Ray’s arm. They made it to the throne room to see Mephiles and King Edward.

“Children, what is it?” Mephiles asks.

“We need to talk, alone.” Shadow tells the pair.

“Leave us.” Mephiles tells his servants.

They all walk out and Shadow stares at King Edward.

“We also need to talk about Teagan and her actions.” Mephiles starts.

“Her actions were under my order.” Shadow tells him. “Protect Adrienne from anyone that harms her. King Edward had no right to attack his daughter.” Shadow explains.

Mephiles shakes his head.

“And the wedding is off!” Adrienne yells. 

Mephiles and King Edward looks at the trio shock.

“It’s true father, Shadow and I have a different plan.” Ray tells his father.

“Shadow.” Mephiles whispers.

“Also, I had something brought to my attention I must deal with tonight.” Shadow tells him.

“What is that?” Mephiles asks.

“Private.” Shadow answers.

“Ray, Adrienne, a word in private.” King Edward says, walking over.

Adrienne tighten her grip around Ray and nods. Ray sighs as King Edward walks pass them, and the pair follows him out. The doors close with a loud thud.

“You better have a good reason for this.” Mephiles says.

“King Edward is a monster who we need to avoid. I am talking to Ray. There will be alliance.” Shadow says.

Mephiles growls.

“I’m done father.” Shadow says, walking out.

He heads straight to his room to see Teagan waiting.

“Shadow?” Teagan whispers as Shadow walks over.

“Pack your bag, we are leaving tonight.” Shadow tells her.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

“I don’t trust my father, you’re coming with me.” Shadow tells her. “I have a lot to explain so listen.” Shadow starts.

Teagan looks at him worried.


	16. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find the truth

Shadow finish backing his bag and sighs. He looks out the window, it was starting to get dark. He had to sit through a long sitting with his father, King Edward, Ray and Adrienne. Though it took a lot, the wedding is off. His father finally agreed to it. King Edward still hates them but, he has agreed to the alliance without the wedding. Now it is up to the two kings. Teagan walks in with her bag. Shadow looks at her as Teagan walks over.

“The wedding is over.” Teagan whispers, sitting her bag down.

Shadow chuckles, wrapping his arms around Teagan’s waist, pulling her close. Teagan goes red.

“Shadow.” Teagan whispers.

Shadow kiss her. Teagan smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shadow breaks the kiss and Teagan looks away.

“I hate it when you do that.” Teagan whispers.

“I know, which is why I do it.” Shadow says.

“I better get going.” Teagan says.

Shadow lets her go and Teagan grabs her bag. The plan is, Teagan will head off to meet up with Silver. Shadow will leave later. Shadow is worried if they left at the same time, especially with his father.

“Got the note?” Shadow asks.

Teagan nods.

“See you soon.” Teagan says, walking to the door.

She stops as Mephiles walks in. He was pissed. Teagan bows, then heads off, closing the door behind her.

“Father.” Shadow greets.

“There are many things I want to say you. What the hell were you thinking?” Mephiles says.

“Edward is a monster, he beats his daughter up and more importantly, Adrienne didn’t want this wedding as much as I didn’t want it. If not more. I told you this before, words are stronger than a wedding. Understanding each other, helping. I believe Ray is going be a strong king.” Shadow explains.

Mephiles cross his arms.

“And where are you going?” Mephiles asks.

“I got a lead so I am going to check it out, south. It could be nothing but I am going to check it out.” Shadow explains, grabbing his bag.

Mephiles walks out, slamming the door shut. Shadow sighs.

‘This is going to be hell.’ Shadow thinks.

Shadow sighs, he has to get Silver’s bow and arrows.

~XxXxXx~

Silver runs downstairs, hearing his father call to see Teagan.

“Sorry Silver.” Teagan apologises, walking over.

She pulls out the letter and holds it out. Silver takes it and opens it.

_‘Silver, I don’t trust my father so I would like Teagan to join us. I told her everything. She help me find the picture.’_

Silver smiles.

“Come on.” Silver says.

The pair heads upstairs to Silver’s room to see Sonette sitting on the windowsill and Sonic sitting on the bed. The pair looks at them.

“This is Sonic and Sonette.” Silver introduces.

“Um, hello.” Sonic greets.

“This is Teagan.” Silver introduces.

“Shadow’s girlfriend.” Sonette says, crossing her arms.

“You can say that.” Teagan says.

Teagan sighs.

“Shadow, with the help with Adrienne and Ray, manage to cancel the wedding. King Mephiles can’t find out my relationship with Shadow, or I will be killed. As well as he finds out about my magic.” Teagan explains.

“So you will be coming with us then.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“Sounds fair to me.” Sonic says.

“Nice to have another woman in the group.” Sonette adds.

Teagan giggles.

“It’s hard to believe you four are related.” Teagan admits.

“We are going to find out.” Sonette says.

Sonette looks out the window.

“So what do we do about Storm?” Sonic asks.

“I left a note, saying I needed a break.” Silver says.

“We better go. It’s getting dark.” Sonette says, standing up.

She closes the window and Sonic stands up.

“Ready?” Sonette asks.

They head out, sneaking out the back, then start making their way. Sonette drops behind everyone while Silver takes point. Teagan looks back at Sonette who pulls the hood down.

“Why is she wearing that cloak?” Teagan asks, looking at Sonic.

“She has a bounty.” Sonic answers softly.

Teagan looks back.

“Mainly in King Edward’s land.” Sonic adds.

They walk out and kept going, then found a nice spot to wait for Shadow. Sonette looks at the moon. Teagan walks over.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“The moon, it’s full.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at the moon.

“And quite large tonight.” Sonette adds.

“Yeah, it is.” Teagan whispers.

It wasn’t that long till Shadow walks over with his stuff and a bow and quiver full of arrows.

“Silver, take it.” Shadow tells her.

Silver takes them, putting them on.

“Everyone ready?” Shadow asks.

Everyone nods.

“I’ll take point, Sonette, you walk at the back.” Shadow says.

Sonette nods. Teagan looks at Sonette worried.

“Let’s go.” Shadow says.

They head off. Sonic drops back with Sonette while Shadow walks ahead while Silver and Teagan walks in the middle.

“God this is so nerve-racking.” Sonic admits.

“It’s time to find out the truth.” Sonette whispers. “Stay alert.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. Teagan looks back, then at Silver.

“So what is plan?” Teagan asks.

“At the moment it’s just get to Scorchville, find the Dragon Inn and hear out what this woman has to say. Stay on guard, if needed, fight our way out.” Shadow explains.

“Sounds like fun.” Sonette adds.

Teagan sighs.

“Good thing we have you here Teagan.” Silver says.

“Seem that way.” Teagan whispers.

Shadow chuckles.

“Let’s talking, more walking. We have a lot of ground to cover.” Sonette tells them.

Teagan chuckles. Sonette looks at the moon.

“What is it?” Sonic asks softly.

“I just love looking at the sky.” Sonette says. “I find it calming.” Sonette adds, looking at Sonic.

Sonic chuckles as he looks at the sky.

“Yeah, it is.” Sonic whispers.


End file.
